Max Steel 2013
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: A story set after 'Rise of The Elementor'. Includes a new OC I added to the world of Max Steel Reboot.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The first thing I remember was waking up, sprawled on a very uncomfortable dirt floor. Climbing slowly to my feet I took stock of my surroundings and soon realized that I had no clue where I was or how I had even ended up facedown on the ground. Calling out and getting no response, I found myself utterly alone. At first I felt scared, lost in a strange land and totally on my own. Soon however I heard a voice. Several in fact and they were getting closer and closer. At first I called out, hoping someone would hear me and come to my rescue. But no one responded and I decided to find them instead. Taking off in a sprint I headed forwards, not entirely sure if I was heading towards or away from the voices I could hear but it was the only thing I could think of doing at the time. As I ran, I wondered if the people who owned those voices were friendly or not. For all I knew I could be going from the frying pan into the fire. Of course staying put wasn't really an option either. When I stopped to catch my breath, I discovered I was in some sort of canyon or something. There were rocks and plenty of dirt and sand, though the landscape was completely void of trees. It was at that point someone called out to me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The voice was coming from a green and silver robot, hovering a few meters away. When I didn't answer it landed and started walking towards me. Confused and, truth be told a little scared, I started to back away. That's when I heard it call out a warning. Too late I spun around and came face to face with, for lack of a better word, a monster. Taken off guard I just stood there, looking up at it as it roared in my face. At the same time I felt something strike me and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I was aware of was a sharp stabbing pain that was coming from my forehead. Without opening my eyes I lifted my right hand and rubbed my forehead, hoping that it would go away. Instead, it flared up and I yelped. That's when I heard someone speak.

"Looks like she's awake. I'll go get Forge." Even with my eyes closed I recognized the voice. My eyes shot open as I sat up suddenly but owner of the voice had already left to get 'Forge', whoever that was. That's when the light hit me and I groaned, holding both hands this time against my head.

"Ow. What hit me? A truck?" I asked the blonde woman standing next to me as I silent hoped my head wouldn't split in two.

"More like the Ultimate Elementor. Not the best idea to face it head on. I'm Katherine Ryan but everyone calls me 'Kat'." She said as I let go of my head.

"I'm Jessie. So that monster's an Elementor'? Whoa, my day just got weirder. Where am I exactly? " I asked looking around. Instead of answering me, Kat stepped back and an older man stepped forward. He looked like he was in his early or late forties, it was hard to work out. However he was clearly in charge.

"N-Tek." He said as he looked down at me.

"What's that?" I asked him and went to stand up. Swinging my legs off of the couch I was lying on, I stood up and almost fell on my face. Feeling like I was going to pass out again I reached out a hand to steady myself as my eyes closed. Someone grabbed me and pushed me back against the couch. "Whoa, bad idea." I muttered as the room spun.

"Two bad moves in one day. I'm impressed." Said the voice from earlier. I opened my eyes to find a young guy, in his late teens staring back at me, a slight smile on his face.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." I growled slightly as he helped me back to the couch. He just laughed and I glared at him.

"Kids behave yourselves." The older man spoke up as I sat there. "I'm Forge Ferrus and as you can probably see I'm the one in charge around here. Your 'sparring partner' here is Roberto Martinez but everyone around here calls him Berto. He's the one who brought you here after you passed out. I have to get back to work so he can show you around." He said and walked away, followed by Kat. Before she walked away, Kat gave me an amused smile.

"So you're the one who spoke to me before. From a robot. Who, by the way, let me get attacked by a monster." I pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

"Actually I tried to warn you about it. You walked right into it yourself. Oh and by the way, the robot's name is C.Y.T.R.O." He pointed out as I again tried to stand . This time the pain in my head had subsided to a dull ache which I ignored for the time being. Once I was back on my feet I started to walk past him.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I brushed past him.

"How should I know? I don't even know where I am." I said with a shrug. Truth be told I was feeling a little overwhelmed. " And before you say 'N-Tek' I get that. But where is that? And what come to think of it" He frowned as walked over to me.

"Wow you must have really been hit hard if you don't know. We're in Copper Canyon." He explained.

"Sorry not ringing any bells. " I replied and he scratched his chin.

"Maybe you should start by telling me everything you remember." He said and I nodded. He started walking along a corridor and I fell into step beside him. Taking a breath to steady myself, I told him everything that I could remember :from the moment when I woke up in the canyon right up until I passed out and woke up here. The instant I finished speaking he asked me question.

"Are you kidding me?" Shocked by this, I could only stare at him in amazement. Eventually I found my voice.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" I asked, my voice raised as he shook his head. He folded his arms against his chest. "Come on, you just happen to show in Copper Canyon and to stumble across Ultimate Elementor, who we haven't been able to find for weeks now. Then you pretend to have no idea how you ended up there. " He said and I just stood there.

Moments later he was following me this time. Mad, and a little hurt, I had stormed out and now he hurried to catch up. As I raced along I noticed several people walk past in white lab coats. Must be other employees, I thought to myself.

"Hey wait up! What did I say?" He asked and I spun around, almost slamming into him.

"You did pretty much call me a liar to my face and did nothing but stand by and let me be attacked. How's that?" I growled, causing him to cringe. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that several of them had stopped working and were now watching us. I chose to ignore them.

"Yeah, okay. Lo siento." Berto said suddenly, probably realizing that we now had gained an audience.

"You're sorry?." I muttered and he raised an eyebrow.

"You understood me? Wait you speak Spanish?" He asked and I actually grinned at him.

"One or two words I know. Mainly what I've heard on TV or read in books anyway. " I replied and he smiled back at me. "I guess I can forgive you. Besides you still owe me a tour of N-Tek and I'm kind of curious about this 'C.Y.T.R.O' that you mentioned before. Lead the way." With a smile he signaled for me to follow him. As we walked I noticed the white tablet he was holding. It resembled one of those Tablet PC's. Before I time to ask about it Berto announced that we were here.

"Where's here exactly?" I asked him and he waved me towards the huge white and green door a few meters in front of me. I looked it up and down and, after finding no visible doorknob, I turned back to him. Berto just waved me on through. With a shrug I stepped forward, thinking I was about to slam face first into the door. To my surprise the door slid open the instant I moved forward and I found myself inside. Standing just inside the room, my jaw actually dropped in amazement.

"Welcome to my lab." Berto announced.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I had gotten over my earlier shock, Berto gave me a guided tour of his lab. I had to admit that I was pretty impressed. In the center of the room, and taking up almost a third of the floor space, was the largest computer I had ever seen.

"That is one humongous computer. But can it play WOW online?" I commented.

"What's that?" Berto asked me and I just shrugged. "Anyway this computer is impressive but I haven't shown you the best part." While he spoke, he pressed something on the tablet. As I looked on, I felt the floor beneath me shake. Startled I stepped back and heard Berto say something. To my surprise something jumped out of the floor and almost landed on me. With a yelp I leapt back, tripped over my own feet and ended up on my rear. Sitting there, I felt someone take my arm and gently help me to my feet. Begrudgingly I started to thank Berto when I realized that it wasn't him standing in front of me. Instead I found myself looking up at a green and white robot.

"I'd like you to meet C.Y.T.R.O. Also known as a Cybernetic Tactical Robot Operative." Berto explained.

"Wow, now that's a mouthful. Well, thanks for the assist C.Y.T.R.O." I said. He's an impressive piece of hardware, I thought to myself. At that moment something occurred to me. "Can you control him?" I asked.

"Yes, actually I do. With either this tablet," he said indicating the minicomputer in his hand, "or this controller." Berto added, this time pointing to the armband on his wrist. Distracted by my questions, Berto was shocked when I punched him in the shoulder. Not really hard, just enough to get his attention.

"Hey, what was that for?!" He asked, glaring at me.

"You had a robot that you control remotely and you couldn't protect me better?" I said.

"Excuse me? Since when did C.Y.T.R.O or me for that matter, become your own personal bodyguards?" He shot back. As we glared at each other, a voice spoke.

"Guys, Forge wants to see us now. " When we turned around, I saw a young guy watching us.

"And you are?" I asked and he grinned at me.

"I'm Max. And he's Steel." He said, pointing to a small silver robot that was currently hovering beside me, poking my shoulder for some reason.

"I'm N'Baro AksSteel X377. Oh but you can call me Steel."

"Whoa, personal space invasion much." I muttered and Steel flew back to Max.

"I keep forgetting that you humans have a problem with that. My apologizes." Steel said which kind of surprised me.

"What does Forge want anyway?" Berto asked and Max just shrugged.

"Beats me. He just asked us to find you two and bring you to the com room." He answered, heading for the door.

"When does he ever tell us anything?" Steel commented and followed him outside. Berto set down his tablet and left, soon followed by me. I was curious as to what Forge wanted with all of us. Plus I knew that I'd get lost if I didn't follow them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking a short distance behind the group, I was lost in my own world. So far I had a million questions and not a single answer. Well, maybe not a million. More like two at most and they were nagging at me.

_**How exactly did I end up in Copper Canyon? Also, why had Forge asked Berto to give me a guided tour? I mean N-Tek's pretty impressive and all but why? I was a complete stranger to them. It just didn't make sense to me.**_

Of course I didn't get time to ask anything when Max announced we were here.

"And where would that be?" I asked as I silently resolved to find out at a later date.

"In the Com room, short for the communications room." Berto told me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thank you for that. I guess I'm not bright enough to work that out myself." I muttered and Berto frowned at me.

"I was only trying to help you." He shot back.

"Excuse me but you basically said that I'm an idiot" I replied, folding my arms against my chest. Berto opened his mouth and started to speak when a voice cut him off mid-sentence.

"If you two are done, I'd like to get this meeting started." Forge said, shaking his head at the two of us.

"Sorry commander." Berto said, looking a little embarrassed. As soon as Forge took his eyes off of us, Berto glared back at me. I ignored him and instead concentrated my efforts on hearing what Forge had to say. I noticed Kat was in the room, standing next to the commander as well as another agent who introduced himself as Jefferson.

"I called everyone here because N-Tek's sensors have just picked up a huge energy blast from somewhere in Copper Canyon. " Forge explained.

"So you don't know where it is? For what I've seen, that Canyon's huge." I replied out. This time Kat spoke up.

"That's why we've been monitoring the energy blasts to see if we can pinpoint its location." Kat explained just as something showed up on the room's computer. Kat turned to the computer and touched the keyboard, bringing up an image of the canyon.

"It's happening again. Whatever it is, it's giving off more energy. Wait a second, that can't be right." Kat said and frowned slightly. Forge stepped forward to check the screen and he looked as confused as Kat.

"What is it?" Steel asked and Forge turned back to us.

"It seems to be the same energy as Turbo energy." He answered and everyone except me gasped.

"What the heck is Turbo energy and why do you all look so surprised?" I asked but all I got were blank looks.

"Kat, you and Jefferson check out the site in your Jump jets and keep me updated when you find the energy source. Max and Steel, you two go with them in case trouble shows up." Forge told them and everyone except Berto and I hurried away. I just stood there, completely lost as Forge asked Berto to monitor the energy blasts and call him if anything or anyone shows up at the site. Then he, too, ran off to who knows where.

"Okay, what's going on? What's this 'Turbo energy' and why did everyone run off like that?" I asked Berto, who was now bent over the keyboard.

Instead of speaking he stared typing on the keyboard, which was really irritating. Annoyed at being ignored I decided to find out for myself what this Turbo energy was. His back to me, Berto didn't notice me slowly sneak past him. Once I was back in the corridor again, I took off in a run. Of course I had no idea where I was going. All I had seen so far was Berto's lab and the Com Room so how could I find the Jets by myself? Fortunately it didn't take me long to find the hangar as it was kind of hard to miss. Stopping mid step I gave myself a few moments to take in the sight of two massive jets and come up with a plan on how to get aboard without being detected. Eventually I just hopped on board the nearest jet and hoped no one would find I'd snuck aboard. At least not until we were already in the air and too late to turn back. Though if I had known what was going to happen later that day, I would have stayed back at N-Tek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Just as I had climbed aboard the jet, I felt it lift off. As the back door started to close I moved inside and tried to find somewhere to hide myself. To my surprise there was nothing to hide behind or in.

"Oh boy." I muttered to myself. It was then I heard a voice. I jumped and spun around, only to find myself face to face with Forge. "Uh oh."

"Why aren't you back at N-Tek?" He asked and I tried to come up with an excuse. When nothing came to mind I just said the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Oops?" At that Forge rolled his eyes at me.

"You be back at the Com room, helping Berto. Why doesn't anyone listen anymore?' He said as I stood there and tried to look innocent.

"Just for the record, you didn't tell me to stay behind." I pointed out and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"It was implied. Fine, since you're here now just stay in the jet and don't touch anything." He told me, motioning me to follow him into the cockpit. As I walked behind him, I grinned. When we entered the cockpit I discovered that Jefferson was the pilot.

"Did you find out what that noise was?" He asked, glancing over for a moment. He seemed surprised to see me but continued to pilot the jet.

"That would be our little stowaway here." Forge said and Jefferson laughed at that, never taking his eyes from the path in front of him. For that I was grateful.

"Hey, who are you calling 'little'?" I grumbled at Forge as he walked over and bent over a computer console. Wandering over I looked down at the screen and tried to make sense of what I was seeing. After about a minute I had absolutely no idea what I was looking at so I asked Forge.

"I'm using this computer to find the energy bursts from earlier." He explained as I watched the computer light up. "Hmm."

"Huh? Did you find something? Come on, don't keep me in suspense." I said. Forge raised an eyebrow at me and pressed a button. Instantly a screen popped up showing Kat's face. She was piloting another jump jet. When she saw me standing just behind Forge she smiled.

"Kat, any progress on your end?" He asked Kat.

"Nothing yet Commander. It's like the energy's just vanished into thin air. Should we turn back?" Kat asked and Forge sighed.

"Maybe." He said and pressed another button on the console. This time, Max's face appeared on-screen. "Max, Steel any luck?" He asked as I tried to work out just where they were.

"Nothing on our end either." Max replied, suddenly walking into the cockpit and I jumped.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from? We're in the air." I asked as he grinned at my shocked face. It was then I noticed he was wearing some sort of flight suit.

"You mean us. And we used Flight mode." Steel replied, appearing in front of Max. I had no clue what he was taking about, or where he had appeared from for that matter, but I just nodded like I understood. I'd get an explanation at another time.

It was at that instant that I felt like something bad was about to happen. It sent a chill down my spine and I shivered. "Is something wrong?" Forge asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't know. I just feel like something's going wrong. Not here though, at N-Tek." I replied and Forge scratched his chin.

"Well that explains a lot. What do you mean by that?" He replied and I tried to come up with an answer. It was then I heard Berto's voice. I looked at the console as Berto's face popped up onscreen. He looked worried about something.

"Commander, something's wrong." He said and I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Martinez, what's going on?" Forge asked as Berto glanced behind himself.

"Someone's trying to break into N-Tek but we don't know who it is." Berto told us and that's when the screen suddenly went black.

"Martinez, come in! Darn it! What's going on?" Forge shouted and turned to Jefferson. "Head back to N-Tek pronto. Kat, you as well." Jefferson and Kat both gave a slight nod and we were on our way. Forge then turned back to me. "Looks like your hunch was right." He told me and I shrugged.

"I was kind of hoping that I was wrong." I said out aloud as I glanced at the computer screen. It remained blank which didn't help the worry I felt. The trip back seemed to take forever, even though we had only been travelling for about fifteen minutes and as soon as we got back I practically leapt out of the Jump jet as soon as Jefferson landed it back in the hanger. Before I could take off, Forge placed a hand on my shoulder stopping me in my tracks.

"Hold on, wait for us. If someone is trying to break in, you can't just go racing ahead." He said and I frowned.

"Let's go already." I said, shaking him off and taking off anyway. I heard him shout at me as I headed for the com room at a dead sprint. Once I found the room again, I realized it was empty. Raking my brain it occurred to me that Berto was most likely in his lab so I headed there next. By the time I reached his lab I was pretty winded and need to lean against the wall of the corridor to catch my breath. When I could breathe again, I hurried into the lab and found Berto typing away at his computer keyboard.

"What's going on?" I asked him and he glanced up at me.

"Nothing at the moment. Before there was something attacking the outside of N-Tek and now it seems to have disappeared." He told me, looking back at the screen.

"What was it?" I asked as he started typing something else. It was at that moment I heard the sounds of guns firing and something walking around in the corridor. Curious I decided to check out what was making all the noise. As soon as I stepped into the corridor I stopped in my tracks and immediately wished I hadn't bothered. Standing a few feet away and trashing the place was the same monster that I had come across not long after I woke up in Copper Canyon. I just stood there as it roared in anger and that's when I felt its eyes on me. To my surprise it spoke to me.

"You again! This time you won't get away so easily!" It shouted at me and started towards me, sweeping its arm at a group of people in armor and helmets who were firing on it and flinging them into a wall. Scared as I was I stood me ground and faced it, still angry at it for attacking me.

"Being knocked out cold doesn't really count as 'getting away easy'!" I yelled at it and it laughed.

"This time I'll burn you to a crisp!" It said and I could swear its voice sounded different. As it go closer and closer, I started walking backwards. Not looking behind me I tripped over a gun that had ended up near me and almost fell. Surprising myself I grabbed the gun and aimed it at the Elementor. It stared back at me as I held the gun with both hands that had started shaking the instant I had picked it up. The Elementor watched me for a few moments and then started for me again. In a panic I fired and the shot hit the wall beside it. Laughing it raced forward and swiped at me with one of its arms. I cried out in panic and dived under the monster, just missing its claws but dropping the gun in the process. Landing on my stomach I shot to my feet and tried to get away. That's when Max and Steel finally showed up, running past and slamming into the Elementor in some sort of armor. I moved out-of-the-way as they collided.

"Looks like we're late to the party!" Max yelled, sending it flying into the rear wall. "And our invite got lost in the mail."

"Max steel! " It roared and I cringed. It sounded really mad now. While Max and the Elementor fought I decided to take cover and ran into Berto's lab. Berto looked up from his console and asked what was going on.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I gasped and he seemed puzzled by my explanation. Apparently deciding to find out for himself, Berto moved towards the door. I tried to stop him but I was still out of breath from all the running around I'd been doing and wasn't fast enough. The second Berto stepped outside the lab; Max went flying by the monster. Still in the armor suit from before he collided with Berto and they both slammed into the far wall. Completely forgetting about the danger I raced over to see if they were alright. Lying sprawled on the ground, Max complained about being thrown around.

"Rushing headlong into a fight without a plan may not have been the best idea." Steel said from somewhere nearby.

"Oh yeah? You didn't exactly have any bright ideas either." Max shot back as he climbed to his feet. "Let's try this again." He then rushed at the Elementor once again. This time, however, he ducked when it swiped at him. Max then smashed his fist into its jaw, sending it flying into the other end of the corridor. Distracted by the fight, I almost forgot about Berto. He was still sprawled on the ground. When I knelt beside him, he slowly sat up rubbing his head

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Ow that hurt." He replied and I helped him to his feet. "Note to self; if someone tells you not to go outside, you listen."

"Come on let's go back to your lab and you can sic C.Y.T.R.O on him, it, whatever." I said as we began to head back. Unfortunately just as we reached the door to his lab, Berto yelled something. I didn't quite catch what he said and was about to ask him to repeat himself when I saw his eyes go wide. As I spun around something crashed into us. Dizzy, I found myself lying face down on the floor. When I tried to move, I noticed that Berto had somehow ended up lying on top of me.

"Hey Berto. Would you mind moving? You're kind of heavy." I said and when he didn't respond, I got worried. After a struggle I managed to free one of my arms and nudged him but he didn't move. "Oh man. Little help here?" Someone then lifted Berto off of me and I could breathe again. As I struggled to sit up, I realized that the Elementor is looming over me, holding a limp Berto in its claws.

"We have what we came for. Time to leave." It said and it lifted off the ground. I climbed to my feet and tried to stop it somehow. Max tried to stop it too but even he was no match for it. We were both sent into the back wall. Before I crashed into it, one of Max's arms shot out and caught me. But the jolt was enough to make me pass out. The last image I saw was the Elementor flying through the air towards N-Tek's main entrance, knocking anyone caught in its path away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Being knocked out cold is never fun and neither is waking up afterwards.

"Hey guys, Jessie's awake and she seems okay." Max said, standing nearby.

"Awake, yes. Okay? Not so much. Why do I keep getting knocked out?" I asked with a groan, struggling to sit up on whatever I was lying on. Looking around the room I noticed Kat was standing not too far away and she walked over.

"You might want to think about not trying to take on the Elementor on your own." Kat said and I nodded.

"Or maybe just start wearing a helmet from now on." Max commented with a laugh. I frowned at that as a sharp pain in my head and back flared up.

"Hilarious. So what have I missed since I've been lying here?" I asked and that's when I noticed that Kat and Max were avoiding looking me in the eyes. "Umm is something wrong?" When they both didn't answer, I started to get worried so I climbed down.

"Okay. I want to know what you're keeping from me and I want to know now." I said, my voice getting louder.

"The Elementor has him." Steel told me and my eyes went wide in shock. Stunned I watched on in silence as Forge walked into the room.

"Any sign of him?" Kat asked him and when he shook his head, I sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked Forge and he shrugged. Frustrated I felt like punching the walls. "Man I feel so helpless! It's my entire fault."

"How is it your fault exactly? Did you set the Elementor on him?" Forge asked me and I shook my head, looking down at the floor. "Then why are beating yourself up?"

"Because he's in trouble and I want to do something other than stand here twiddling my thumbs." I replied and he nodded. It was at point that Jefferson ran into the room holding something in his hand.

"Hey is that..." I started to say before Steel cut me off.

"Yes and with it we might be able to track Berto." He answered and I smiled.

"Awesome! But wait, how will it help?' I asked him.

"Since Berto's armband and tablet are linked, we might be able to hack into his tablet. Then we should be able to track his location." He explained as Jefferson placed the tablet on the table in front of him. As I watched he used one of his arms to type on the tablet. Pretty soon the tablet lit up and Steel moved it over to the computer. Moments later a screen popped up on the computer and I took a step back as an unfamiliar face showed up onscreen.

"Miles Dredd." I heard Forge say behind me.

"Well hello Forge. How have you been?" Miles asked and I realized he could see and hear us.

"Can the pleasantries, Dredd. What do you want?" Forge answered and Miles laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh; truth be told it freaked me out.

When he stopped laughing, Miles looked straight at Forge. "Always straight to the point. As you already know I have one of your employees with me. To get him back I want you to bring me Max Steel." He said and Forge frowned at him.

"You dice, Dredd. Max isn't going anywhere. We don't negotiate with terrorists." Forge answered and I stepped forward.

"I'll go instead." I told them and Forge turned to look at me.

"No, it's too dangerous. The answer is no." He said but I moved over to the computer screen.

"I offer to go in place of Max." I said to Miles before anyone could stop me.

"Why would I want you? You're not from N-Tek so you're of no use to me." Miles replied. I shook my head and said the only thing I could think of.

"I know the secret identity of Max Steel." Everyone just stared at me in amazement. Miles scratched his chin, thinking then looked at me.

"Is this true?" He asked me and I nodded. After a moment he nodded at me. "Agreed. I will hand over my hostage in exchange for…" I gave him my name.

"Jessie. Then you will tell me the identity of Max Steel. I will send the coordinates as soon as I sign off. Meet me there in two hours. Come alone." Miles said and disappeared off screen. Seconds later a map appeared along with what I guessed were latitude and longitude. The instant Miles was gone Forge glared at me.

"Are you out of your mind? It's called a secret identity for a reason!" He yelled at me. Instead of backing down, I stepped forward and got in his face.

"Excuse me but I'm not giving away Max's identity. I just said that so he'd let me take Berto's place. I did have a plan after all." I told him and Forge raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? What plan?" He asked.

"To rescue Berto. Duh." I replied and told everyone present my plan. When I was done even Steel was impressed.

"It's a pretty good plan. I just hope we can pull it off." He said and I sighed.

"Me too. For Berto's sake.


	7. Chapter 7

Less than half an hour later I was on my way to the meeting site, being flown courtesy of air Max Steel. Even though Dredd had ordered me to come alone, I knew I could never travel the distance on foot in less than two hours. So after a heated argument with Forge, I finally agreed to go with Max and Steel who were to drop me off within walking distance so Dredd wouldn't think I had gone back on my deal. As we flew through the sky over Copper Canyon, I kept going through the details of my plan in my head. I still wasn't sure if it would work. Noticing the worried look on my face, Max turned his head slightly to look down at me.

"You've been quiet ever since we left N-Tek. What's up?" He asked and I tried to smile.

"I'm a little nervous. Just for the record, I've never done a hostage negotiation before." I said and he laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." He said and I nodded. A few minutes later Steel spoke up.

"The drop zone's coming up. Will you be okay to go on ahead?" I nodded as Max landed and dropped me off.

"Good luck." Max said and took off again. Once he was out of eyesight, I started walking. Much too soon I found myself being watched. Standing a few feet from me was a young man wearing a jet black suit and a blood-red tie, who was waiting for someone.

"So you're the one Dredd ordered me to find?" He asked and I nodded. Instead of introducing himself he instead turned around and began walking back the way he came. I quickened my pace and soon caught up with him, only to overhear him muttering to himself.

"Why did I have to 'fetch' her? When did I, Jason Naught, go from CEO of THI to this? Being Dredd's flunky." Soon we reached a cave and I noticed that he had stopped complaining. Standing just inside Jason called out to someone inside. It was then I heard someone tell us to enter. Turning around Jason glared at me and told me to go on ahead. With a shrug I did what he asked and he fell into step behind me. After about five minutes of walking we came to the wide chamber in the cave where I found Miles Dredd waiting for us. Unfortunately the Ultimate Elementor was there as well. He growled at me and I took a step back, almost bumping into Jason who scowled at me. He shoved me hard enough that I almost fell; only just stopping my fall by grabbing evil-looking grin and walked over to Dredd. I noticed that as soon as he was standing near Dredd, the grin vanished from his face. I could see now that Dredd was clearly in charge and in control.

"So you did come alone and on time. I must say I'm impressed. Not many people would face me alone." Miles said as I looked on.

Close up I noticed he was wearing some sort of black armor that covered him from head to toe, his eyes covered by a sort of red visor. Without seeing his face I had no idea what he looked like yet something about him filled me with a sense of fear. Trying not to show it, I stepped forward and demanded to know where Berto was.

"First you will tell me that identity of Max Steel. Then I will hand him over to you, unharmed." Miles answered, stepping closer to me. I could tell from the tone of his voice that it was an order. To his surprise, and mine, I again demanded to know where Berto was.

"You don't know, do you?" Dredd said to me. Before I had time to react he spun around and ordered the Elementor to put me with Berto. I tried to run but it grabbed me around my waist and carried me to a small cavern, even though I tried to struggle out of its grip. Inside Berto was sitting behind some sort of laser wall. He glanced up when he saw me in the Elementor's grip and his eyes went wide. Ignoring Berto, the Elementor placed its claw on the switch and the laser wall momentarily disappeared. It then threw me to the floor of the prison and the lasers reappeared. With a growl for me, it stomped off.

"What are you doing here?" Berto asked, kneeling down and helping me to my feet. I rubbed my chin and looked up at him.

"What no thank you for rescuing me?" I asked and he indicated the wall.

"No offence but this isn't much of a rescue." Berto answered and I smiled at him.

"It's definitely a rescue. I just have to do one thing to call in the cavalry." I replied. I then pressed down on the hidden tracking device I had concealed in my jacket. It began to make a beeping noise and in less than a minute we both heard the sounds of a battle outside.

"They're here." I said and Berto looked at me, confused. "Just trust me, okay? Help's on its way." I added as I looked at the laser wall. It took longer than I expected but Kat and Jefferson finally showed up.

"Good to see you two are okay." Jefferson said as Kat went to work on turning off the wall. In less than a minute she had succeeded and the lasers flickered and shut off.

"Me too. I wasn't really sure that Dredd would fall for our plan actually. I'm glad it worked." I said, happy that we were free.

"I hate to bust your bubble but what plan?" Berto interrupted as I stretched. Before I could speak I heard Forge call out for backup from somewhere outside the cave. Jefferson ran off to help and Kat told us to stay put until the coast was clear. When she left I turned to Berto.

"The plan I came up with was to rescue you. It's a long plan so that's the short answer. When we get back to N-Tek I'll tell you everythning. Promise." I explained and Berto nodded. Even though Kat told us to wait I couldn't help but be curious about the battle going on outside. Eventually I decided to go and check out what was happening. Heading outside I saw the last minutes of a heated fight between Max Steel and Miles Dredd. Looking on I saw Max in his armor raining blows on Miles Dredd, whose armor was now glowing a bright red. As I watched on Miles sent a beam of energy at Max, who had the wind knocked out of him. Knocked off his feet he rubbed his head. Before he could stand Miles took off, running towards a nearby airship of some kind. From what I could tell, from a distance anyway, it didn't look like it was from N-Tek judging by the design and color. I then mentally kicked myself; of course it wasn't N-Tek's ship, he was their enemy. Max's armor suddenly changed into a sleek new design and he rushed forward. Just as he reached the airship a blast of energy was fired in his direction. Moving to avoid it he could only watch as the airship took off. Shaking his head, he rushed over to help Forge, Kat and Jefferson take down the last of a group of robots shooting at them.

"Max is pretty impressive." I said as I watched.

"Yeah but C.Y.T.R.O is pretty impressive too." He said with a hint of pride in his voice and I looked over to him.

"Of course he is. Where is he now anyway?" I asked him and that's when I saw the robot come flying in. That's when I realized there was another robot on the battlefield. "Wait, who's he?" I said, pointing.

"That's Jason Naught." Berto told me and I stared as C.Y.T.R.O slammed into the second robot, sending him into the Canyon's dirt floor. "He can transform into that form when he wants." As I watched C.Y.T.R.O and Jason started to fight. While I watched Berto moved his arm and I noticed that C.Y.T.R.O was mirroring his movements. For a while, maybe a few minutes, C.Y.T.R.O had the upper hand until Jason managed to tear off one of C.Y.T.R.O's arms. I saw Berto try to get his robot to respond but his efforts became useless when Jason took a swing at C.Y.T.R.O and take the robot's head clean off. C.Y.T.R.O stood there for a moment then toppled face first to the ground.

"Oh man." Berto groaned his head in his hands. "Not again." I tried not to laugh but the look on his face was priceless. He looked up at me with a frown on his face. "Muy divertido."

"Okay I'm sorry." I replied and started walking. Berto followed as I headed for Max. As we walked I saw that the robots that had recently been fighting against N-Tek were now scattered around the landscape in pieces. "Well if you need any spare parts for C.Y.T.R.O or scrap metal, you know where to look." I said and Berto laughed at that.

"So I'm guessing N-Tek came out on top." I commented as Forge joined us.

"Yeah unfortunately Miles Dredd and Jason Naught got away again. Plus the Ultimate Elementor just vanished into thin air." He told me and I grinned.

"How does something that big just vanish? It's like losing an elephant, how do you do it?" I commented and Forge rolled his eyes at me.

"He's done this before." He answered and headed back to the Jump jet.

"So what now?" I asked Berto. It was then Kat and Jefferson joined us.

"Well that was a bust. Need some help with C.Y.T.R.O?" Jefferson asked and Berto sighed.

"I guess so. I'll take him back to the lab and fix him there." Berto said and they went to retrieve him. Kat turned to me and asked if I was ready to head back yet and I nodded. However I hadn't taken more than a dozen steps when I began to feel light-headed. By the time I reached the Jump jet I was barely able to walk in a start line. When Berto noticed that I was walking kind of strangely he called out to me. When I didn't respond he hurried down the ramp and headed for me. Just as he reached my side I stopped suddenly. I thought he asked me something but I wasn't sure as I struggled to stay conscious.

"I feel…kind...of sleepy." I mumbled and that's when my knees buckled. Someone said something to me, probably to ask if I was alright or to call for help but I don't know as I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

As I was currently out cold the next few hours were kind a blur to me. I remember someone speaking to me when I woke up but I think I must have been pretty out of it. I couldn't tell who was speaking or what they said and I soon passed out again. Sometime later I felt my wrist being lifted, like someone was checking my pulse. Lying there I listened to the voice but I still wasn't quite sure just who it was. The only thing I could work out was that it wasn't the same person from before. I tried to lift my head and began to feel dizzy and a little queasy. Giving up I put my head back down and soon fell asleep. It must have been some time before I woke because the first thing I noticed was how quiet it was wherever I was. I opened my eyes and noticed that I no longer felt dizzy or sick and for that I was grateful.

"Well morning sleepyhead." Someone said and I turned my head slightly to see who spoke. It was Forge who walked over and stood next to me. I slowly sat up, in case I made myself dizzy, and looked up at him.

"Where am I?" I asked rubbing my eyes and trying to clear the fog in my head.

"You're in the medical bay, back at N-Tek. When you fainted we brought you here and we've been waiting for you to wake up. This is the only time you've been able to speak." He explained and I gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? Did I say something before now?" I asked and he scratched his chin. "I don't remember." Moments later Kat entered the room and stood beside Forge.

"You did wake up from time to time. Of course you were pretty out of it so what you said didn't make a lot of sense. Then you passed out again." Kat told me and I blinked.

"What did I say? I sort of remember someone being in the room though I'm not sure who it was." I replied and that's when someone else spoke.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, something about monsters coming after you." Berto told me as he joined us and I blushed slightly, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Whoa I've never talked in my sleep before now. Well I'm just full of surprises." I said and he shrugged.

"Hey you did have a concussion so I'm not surprised. Anyway I'd better get back to fixing C.Y.T.R.O so I'll see you later." Berto said and kind of hurried away.

"That was kind of sudden. Just couldn't wait to get away from me. After coming up with a plan and everything too." I sighed and Forge gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you. He's not always the best at comforting people." Forge said. "Anyway I better get back to work. Call if you need anything." He added and left me with Kat.

"So how do you feel?" She asked as I hung my head.

"My head's a little sore and I do feel a little weak." I replied and she nodded.

"That's not really surprising since you've been in and out of consciousness for almost ten hours." She told me and I coughed, my eyes going wide in shock. "Calm down, like Berto said you had a concussion." Kat said and I noticed the amused look on her face.

"Okay, I guess I shouldn't be that surprised. When did I get a concussion anyway?" I asked Kat. This time Steel and Max entered and Steel answered for Kat.

"It was either from the first time you came face to face with the Elementor," He started and I shuddered slightly "or the second time when you, Berto and the Elementor collided head on." Just thinking back to that collision made my whole body ache.

"Please don't remind me. I've been trying to forget that." I told him, shaking my head.

"My apologies though you did ask." He replied as I carefully placed my feet on the ground. Taking a moment to brace myself I stood. Thankfully the dizziness and queasiness had subsided and I was able to move around without feeling like I was going to black out or throw up.

"Now that's a weight off my mind." I said.

"What is?" Max asked me and I told him that I was grateful I wasn't going to a) pass out b) throw up or c) all of the above. I had to laugh when he took a few steps back. Even Kat laughed at that one.

"I don't get it. What was so funny?" Steel asked Max who just shrugged. "Anyway we came down here to see if you were okay. Apparently you are so that's our job done." He said and flew out of the medical bay. Max gave me an apologetic smile and followed him. Kat then turned to me and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine. You probably have work or something. I shouldn't keep you." I said, trying to sound cheerful and failing. Kat smiled at me and told me to call if I began to feel dizzy again. After she left I found myself alone in an empty room. "Of course it would have been nice for someone to offer to keep me company." I said out loud. Heaving a frustrated sigh, I decided to go for a walk through N-Tek and clear my head. Of course sometimes the universe likes to give me a good kick in the rear just when I think I'm finally getting some peace and quiet. Why would I say that? Because of what happened less than five minutes later. I had just cleared the doorway and, after looking left than right, decided to head right. As I strolled down the corridor, with no clear destination in mind, I began to hear the sound of fast moving wheels. I stopped and listened carefully but I couldn't figure out just where it was coming from. With a shrug I started moving again only to hear the noise getting closer and closer. Seconds later Berto and Max raced by and I jumped against the wall so that they didn't run me over. Seeing the angry expression on my face moments later, Berto slowed down and eventually stopped, followed shortly by Max.

"Um oops?" Max said as I stomped over to them.

"Thanks for almost running me over." I growled at them and they both cringed at me. Before I could vent my anger at them, Steel showed up.

"What's going on?" He said, hovering between the two guys and me. He looked from me to them and then back again. After a moment he sighed. "What did you do this time, Max?" He asked and Max looked shocked.

"Why do you think it was my fault? Berto almost ran her over too." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah like you're so innocent too. Look just leave me alone, okay?" I said and started to walk away from them before an argument could erupt. I hadn't gotten far when Berto hurried over to me. I pretended not to notice as I walked along, still feeling hurt at being left on my own. It wasn't until Berto coughed that I finally stopped and faced him. "What?" I asked with a sigh and that's when I noticed he was holding out a bright green skateboard.

"Want to give it a try?" He asked me and despite myself I smiled.

"Alright." I answered.


	9. Chapter 9

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I said as I stood next the skateboard, looking down at it warily.

"Just step onto the board. It's not going to bite you." Max said and I glared at him. Berto sighed and tried to help me.

"You just have to step onto the board and find your balance." Berto said as I carefully placed one foot onto the skateboard. I instantly slipped and Berto grabbed my arm to steady me, explaining that I should put both feet on the board at the same time. With a quick glance at Max in case he made some joke at my expense, I did as Berto asked and placed both feet down onto the board. When I was steady I sighed with relief, grateful I hadn't fallen on my rear.

"Now you just need to put your foot on the ground and push off. Slowly." He added as I did as he suggested. The skateboard started to roll forward and I put my hands out to my sides to keep myself steady. As I rolled across the corridor, I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is awesome!" I shouted and Berto laughed. Sadly the fun didn't last long when I realized I had no idea how to stop. Trying to keep my balance and not panic, I called out to Berto. "How do you stop?"

"Oops?" I heard him say out loud. For a moment I thought maybe I could just wait and hope the skateboard would eventually slow down and I could jump down. It was then I discovered two things: the board was speeding up, not down and I was rapidly approaching the end of the corridor. As I was trying to think of a solution that didn't involve falling off or slamming into a wall, Berto shot past me on what I assumed was Max's board. Before I had time to register what he was doing, he jumped off the skateboard and stood directly in my path, his arms stretched out. Just as I was about to collide with him, Berto grabbed me and the green skateboard went rolling into the far wall. Maybe Berto misjudged the speed I was traveling at or it could have been that I was now off balance but somehow we both ended up on the floor, Berto landing on his back and me ending up on top of him. A little shocked at this new development I lifted my head and realized we had locked eyes. Probably a little winded from me falling on top of his chest, Berto didn't try to push me off or even ask if I would move. Staring down at him, I couldn't help but noticed his eyes were a dark chocolate color, just like my own. It was then I realized that Steel was hovering just above us. That's when I heard someone cough and remembered that Max was probably wondering just what we were doing. I'm sure my whole face had gone bright pink as I hurriedly stood and helped Berto up off the floor. Retrieving his board, Berto told us that he had to get back to his lab and quickly walked away. As Max went to retrieve his board, Steel asked me why my face was that interesting shade of pink.

"Um from falling." I said as Max joined us. Holding his board, Max pointed out that wasn't the reason and I glared at him. "You can't leave it alone, can you?" I replied, my face in my hands at this point.

"Admit it. You have a crush on Berto. It's not that big a deal." He said and I eventually looked up.

"Okay, fine. I admit it. I'm sure you've done the same thing with a girl you like." I said and he shook his head.

"Make a fool of myself? Nope, never done that." Max replied and that's when Steel spoke up, his metal arms folded across his 'chest'.

"What about the date you went on with Sydney Gardner? You keep trying to think of something to say to her." Steel told me and Max groaned.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Max said and I laughed. Now that I was over my embarrassment, I wanted to know just what had happened.

"So you do have a crush on someone. What's she like and where did you two meet? Was it love at first sight?" I teased as he rubbed the bridge of his nose looking a little annoyed at me.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you. Besides you told me who you like so I guess it's only fair. I meet Sydney on my first day at Copper Canyon high school. I was walking past the lockers when a guy tripped me and I fell over, knocking Sydney over as well. I helped her pick up her books and we went to pick up a book at the exact same time. That's how we first met. We even went on a date once and, well…" He stopped and I noticed that he was blushing.

"Did you kiss her?" I asked, and if it was possible Max blushed even more. I nudged him in the side, wanting to know. "Yes or no?"

"Almost. We leaned in and just as we were about to, I heard a commotion outside. The fire and earth Elementors had shown up, looking for me. So I cut the date short and send Sydney to safety in a taxi." Max explained.

"Bummer. Those Elementors are mood killers. What a second, earth and fire Elementors? There are more of those things?" I said, worried that I had only faced one so far.

"Actually the ultimate Elementor is the only one, since all four were somehow fused together." Max explained and I sighed with relief.

"That we know of anyway. He's formed from the fire, earth, water and air Elementors that we faced before. We had all of them locked away here at N-Tek when somehow they escaped and ended up fused together." Steel explained. "Then they escaped and that's why they look the way they do."

"Well at least there's only one so I guess it could be worse. Of course merged together it's still a pain in the rear. "I said and he shrugged.

"You don't know the half of it. So changing the subject, what did you think of your skateboarding lesson?" Max asked me and I smiled.

"Wonderful." I replied and Max rolled his eyes.

"Figured you say that." He said and I giggled. "Okay well I've got to go and meet Sydney and Kirby for lunch anyway so I'll see you later." He told me as he started to walk away.

"Say hi to your girlfriend for me." I called out and he just shook his head as he and Steel left. Laughing to myself I wondered where I should go next. The decision was soon made for me when Kat called out to me. Looking around I saw her waving me over from the doorway of the Com room. When I got there, she told me that Forge wanted to speak to me. While we waited for Forge to join us, she asked how I was.

"Pretty good. My head feels a lot better and I'm not dizzy or anything." I answered and she nodded.

"That's a relief to hear. You were unconscious for so long that we were kind of worried. You did get hit twice in a few days so I'm impressed that you recovered so fast. Now that I think about it, Max was the same when we first met." Kat said.

"What happened to him?" I asked her, being a bit nosey I have to admit.

"The first time Max came to N-Tek his Turbo energy had overloaded. He was conscious for a while and when he woke up Forge explained that he could now generate a powerful energy force." She said.

"Is that Turbo energy? I keep hearing people, and Steel, talking about it but no one will tell me what it is?" I replied as I crossed my arms against my chest in frustration.

"Okay quick science lesson then. Tachyon Unlimited Radiant Bio-Optimized Energy, or Turbo Energy, is the most powerful energy source on Earth. So far the only one who can generate it is Max." Kat told me.

"Okay that I understand. But where does Steel fit into all this?" I asked.

"Steel is an alien/robot Ultralink. He helps Max regulate his energy so it doesn't overload and Steel absorbs the energy to keep him alive. Now that they're Ultralinked the bond is permanent and if they're separated for more than eight hours, Max explodes from too much Turbo energy and Steel shuts down forever from not having enough. The other thing I forgot to mention is that with Steel's help Max can change modes. That's why he can fly and has the different armor suits you've seen so far. Steel attaches to Max's chest and this allows Max to switch modes as well." Kat went on.

As she spoke I realized I could understand everything she said, which kind of surprised me. I wasn't always the best at Science but this I got.

"What about the clothes I see Max wearing sometimes, like the blue jacket with the cool logo on the front?" I asked.

"That's a hologram. He always wears what we call his 'base suit'. It can't be taken off or his power would go out of control." Kat told me." Steel also generates that so no one knows he's Max Steel except for N-Tek."

"Max Steel. Now I get it. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before." I said and Kat smiled.

"That's actually a good thing. He needs to keep a low profile while he's not fighting so no one else will know." She said.

"Though too many people already know now." I heard Forge say as he walked in.

"One more person won't hurt, will it? I promise not to tell." I said and he nodded.

"I'll keep you to your word. Anyway I called you here because I wanted to know if you remember anything from just before you ended up in Copper Canyon." Forge asked me and I tried to come up with an explanation. After a few minutes all I had was a pain in my temple.

"Sorry but it's a total blank. All I remember was waking up on the ground. Before that it's a total blur. Frankly I wish I knew how I got there too." I answered and Forge frowned, scratching his chin. From the expression on his face I could tell he didn't believe me. "I can tell you don't believe me. Berto did the same thing not long after I met him too." I told them.

"It's not that we don't believe you it's just..." Kat began and Forge finished for her.

"It just sounds a little strange. Turning up out of the blue like that." He said and I frowned at him.

"Geeze call me a liar why don't you? I really don't need this after all I've been through so far. If the interrogations of me are done I'm out of here." I said with a growl. When no one tried to stop me I left the room. I had a feeling that he didn't trust me, not completely anyway, so I knew he would ask me again at some point. Hopefully when that time came I would know something myself.


	10. Chapter 10

After leaving the Com Room I was in a foul mood. Instead of trying to help me Forge accuses me of lying, I thought to myself as I wandered the halls of N-Tek. With no idea where I was going I just kept walking and soon found myself outside Berto's lab.

"How did I end up here?" I said out loud. After some hesitation I decided to go inside. As soon as I walked through the door I found Berto standing in front of C.Y.T.R.O. As I watched I noticed he was wearing a wielders mask and using a blowtorch. Deciding not to interrupt I leant against the wall closest to the door and tried to figure out just what he was doing. After a few minutes curiosity got the better of me and I spoke up. Finally noticing I was there, Berto turned off the blowtorch and set it down on the table nearby. Lifting the mask he grinned when he realized it was me.

"Que pasa?" He said and when he saw the unhappy look on my face, he frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked as I sighed for the umpteenth time, looking down at the floor.

"Forge doesn't trust me. He called me a liar and I stormed out on him." I told him. Then to his surprise I looked him straight in the eye. "Do you think I'm lying?" I asked him and he seemed to take a long time to answer. Not looking at me he scratched his chin, possibly thinking about just how to answer. When a full minute had passed and he didn't give me an answer I grew angry.

"I knew it! Is there anyone here who doesn't think I'm a liar?" I complained feeling like the whole world was out to get me. Miserable I didn't notice Berto pat me on the shoulder. When I looked up at him, he smiled back.

"Look I believe you. It's possible that you hit your head before you ended up in the canyon and that's why you can't remember a thing. It makes sense if you think about it." Berto told me and I gave a sad smile.

"Finally someone actually trusts me. Thank you." I said and he grinned. "I'm actually kind of interested in what you were doing when I walked in." I added, pointing to C.Y.T.R.O.

"Would you believe trying to reattach his head?" Berto answered and I started laughing. After a moment Berto joined in. Thankfully I stopped before I got the hiccups, which usually happens when I laugh too hard.

"How's it working out so far?" I asked when I could breathe again. Before Berto had time to respond C.Y.T.R.O's head hit the ground and rolled, ending up against my feet.

"Not so good. It's kind of a two person job." He answered as I picked up the robot's head and handed it back to Berto.

"Need a hand?" I asked and he nodded.

Together we walked over to C.Y.T.R.O and I held his head on. Picking up the blowtorch again, Berto told me to keep my face pointed away from the sparks and pulled the wielders mask over his face again. Taking his advice I kept my face turned away while I held the robot's head steady where its shoulders would be. A few seconds later Berto told me that it was safe as he pulled the mask off and turned off the torch. Placing them on the table beside him, he turned to me.

"How did I do?" I asked as I moved my head to look.

"Great. His head is back on. Thanks for your help." Berto said, holding his hand out for a high five. Grinning I obliged.

"You're welcome. It's nice to be appreciated." I said to him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Berto asked just as my stomach made its presence known with a loud grumble. I tried not to blush as Berto snorted. "Then lunch it is." He said and I followed.

As we walked side by side I noticed that it was pretty quiet at N-Tek and asked Berto why that was.

"Most people who work at N-Tek have probably gone home by now so it's pretty quiet around here. Which actually works well for me because I can get a lot of work done, without any interruptions." Berto explained and I felt a little guilty. Noticing the expression on my face, he smiled. "I mean like the Elementors or Dredd, not you of course." He added and I grinned back at him.

Eventually we reached a huge room and I found myself in what I guessed was the cafeteria. Like the lab it was huge. As I stared in amazement Berto asked me something. Having missed what he said I asked if he could repeat it.

"I asked what you wanted." He said and asked if they had cheeseburgers here. With a smile he nodded and went to get what I wanted, telling me to sit wherever I felt like sitting. As I waited I chose a table with two seats opposite each other and sat down. Soon Berto returned with two cheeseburgers and two drinks, which he placed on the table in front of me and sat down.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded. As we ate I tried to think of something to say. Of course this time I drew a blank. Thankfully Berto spoke up with a question.

"So what did you do before you ended up in the canyon?" He asked.

"The usual; went to high school, watched movies and listened to music." I answered, pausing to take a sip of my drink. "Also showing off my mad dancing skills." I added as an afterthought.

"Oh really? Bet they're nothing special." Berto replied and as I bristled I came to the realization that he was trying to egg me on. I stood up and leaned slightly towards him, an evil grin on my face.

"Hmm. So you wouldn't mind backing that up by having a dance competition. Winner gets bragging rights." I said and he grinned.

"Fine. If you want to lose that badly." Berto replied as he stood up. Taking back our trays, he returned and handed me a piece of paper. Looking closer I noticed a detailed map drawn on it. "Those are directions to the training room. Meet me there in half an hour." He told me and left me standing there. After a moment I smiled to myself.

This is one dance competition that I can't afford to lose especially not to you Berto.


	11. Chapter 11

Following Berto's very accurate map, I had no trouble finding the training room. Slipping the note into my pants pocket I stepped through the door, only to get a shock. Berto was, of course, in the room but it seemed like we had an audience. Nearby I noticed Max and Steel were watching us.

"I thought this was a competition between the two of us?" I asked Berto, who just shrugged as he typed something on the computer's keyboard.

"It still is. I just thought if it's a competition we're having, we need an audience." He said. Once he finished typing he turned to me, his arms crossed against his chest. "Unless you can't handle that?"

I frowned at him as he smirked." Bring it on, Berto." I said, smiling back. "Like this is going to stop me from wiping the floor with you." With that I walked over to the center of the room and waited for him to join me. Off to the side I saw Max grinning at us.

"Are they sparring?" Steel said hovering beside Max.

"Not exactly. It's a dance contest they cooked up." Max told him and a question mark appeared on Steel's 'face'.

"What's that?" Steel asked and Max told him to watch as Berto finally joined me in the center of the room. Berto then called out to Steel to press something on the keyboard then stood next to me. Moments later the room changed and I was a little shocked. If I hadn't just walked into the training room I would have believed that I had stepped into a dance club.

"It's a hologram." Max called out from somewhere in the room. A little confused I was still going to win.

The instant the music started, a fast dance beat, and I spun around and did a complete 360 on one foot. Amazed Berto just stood there for a moment then he joined in. As we danced I noticed that, move for move, Berto mirrored me. Thinking on my feet I grabbed his hand and spun him around. Taken by surprise Berto slid across the room then, giving me a grin, he slid back towards me and grabbed my hand this time, spinning me around. Laughing, I held on as we spun then we both let go at the same time. With a grin I did a quick couple of steps then joined him in the middle of the floor. Together we danced, almost side by side until I tripped. At that moment Berto caught me and dipped me. Shocked I just let him, finding myself almost nose to nose with him. Caught up in the moment I almost didn't notice that the music had stopped or that the room had returned to normal. Of course the moment was lost when I heard clapping. Lifting me back onto my feet, Berto let go. I looked around only to find that we'd gained three more audience members. It seemed like Kat, Jefferson and Forge had decided to join us.

"Very cool." Max said. It was then I realized that everyone was clapping. I took a bow as Berto looked on, a little shocked.

"Interesting. So that's dancing?" He asked, looking from Berto to me and back. A little out of breathe I had to admit that that was fun. From the grin plastered across Berto's face I'm sure he thought so too.

"That was pretty impressive. Where did you learn to dance like that, Jessie?" Kat asked.

"Pretty much self-taught. Just picked up those moves over the years." I answered, walking over to join my friends. It was then I noticed that Berto was still standing in the middle of the room, lost in thought. Before I could ask if he was okay, he suddenly smiled at me and joined me.

"I have to say that was a lot of fun." Berto said and I nodded.

"Yeah. Great idea by the way." I said.

"So who won?" Steel asked and everyone looked unsure. After a moment Berto spoke up with a suggestion.

"How about we call it a draw? Personally I think we're too evenly matched." He said and I had to agree with that.

"Sure I'm cool with that." I replied and held my fist out. With a grin Berto reached out and tapped his fist against mine. So after our dance battle I realized that Berto was definitely my equal on the dance floor and that made me happy. I just wasn't sure why exactly. For the time being anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

So after our little dance battle I was in a pretty good mood. It didn't last long when we all heard a loud beeping coming from seemingly everywhere. Startled I looked around trying to work out just where all the noise was coming from until Berto hurried over to the keyboard and typed something in. In an instant a map of N-Tek appeared on screen and as I watched on, Berto tapped the map. The map changed and now we could see all the floors of the building in greater detail.

"What triggered the alarms?" Forge asked and Berto shrugged. Soon it became apparent that the danger wasn't in N-Tek but outside in the city when an unfamiliar face appeared onscreen. A

"Molly, what's going on?" Forge asked.

"The Elementor's in the city." She said and as I watched the room she was in began to shake. Molly stayed on her feet, which was pretty impressive, and told us that the Elementor was standing on top of THI. Before she could tell us anything more the screen went black.

"Let's go. Go Turbo, Flight!" Max yelled as Steel merged to the front of his chest. In a bright blue flash of light his outfit changed to what I know called his Flight mode. Before he could leave Forge stopped him.

"Hang on, it might be a trap." He said.

"I know but my mum's in danger. I have to help." Max said and I could hear the worry in his voice. Forge nodded and told Kat and Jefferson to back him up. As soon as they left, Forge turned to me and Berto.

"I want you two to follow me and bring C.Y.T.R.O. We're going as back up." He told us and hurried away, towards the hanger. A little surprised I looked at Berto who just shrugged and followed Forge, leaving me to race after them. By the time we got there Kat and Max had already left. Running into a waiting Jump Jet I found Jefferson already there along with Forge and Berto.

"Took you long enough.' Berto commented and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"You could have waited for me. " I shot back at him.

"Not this again. Jefferson, let's go." Forge said and moments later we were in the air. Using the onboard computer Berto brought up a view of the THI building. Immediately I saw the Elementor and I cringed inwardly.

"Max, Steel. It's up to you two to stop it." Forge said as I saw the other Jump jet fly past us.

"Got it. Let's go, Steel." I heard Max say. Moments later I heard a loud bang as Max and the Elementor collided.

"What's happening at THI?" I asked, looking on.

"Molly, who's the CEO, told everyone to evacuate because of a fire that's broken out on one of the top floors of the building. In actual fact it was because of the Elementor but…" Forge explained.

"You can't exactly say it's because of a giant monster, can you?" I finished and he actually laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation. As I watched I saw dozens of people start to exit the building and move further down the street, out of harm's way. It was then I saw the Elementor take flight. At first I thought it was flying away from Max, only for the truth to dawn of me. It was heading for us! Before I had time to speak something struck the side of the Jump jet and I fell to my knees.

"We've taken a hit!" I heard Jefferson yell and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Well duh, I thought. As Jefferson struggled to right the jet, I felt it shake from further blows. Taking the initiative Jefferson flew the jet towards the canyon, with the Elementor in hot pursuit. Soon I could smell smoke and Forge gave the order to abandon the aircraft. Everyone, except me, raced towards the back of the jet. I hesitated because I obviously had no means to stopping myself from hitting the ground below. After Jefferson and Forge jumped out, I saw a bright green parachute seemingly emerge from their backs.

"Ladies first." Berto said and I backed away from the door.

"No way! I have no parachute. Unless you think I can fly." I said and he seemed surprised by that.

"No worries jump!" Berto replied and then he jumped, leaving me alone. After a moment's hesitation, and who could blame me, I jumped. As I fell I felt someone grab me around the waist and I looked over to see C.Y.T.R.O. "I got you covered." Berto called out and I sighed with relief.

But my relief didn't last long when the Elementor flew at me, knocking me out of the robot's grasp. Thankfully I wasn't far from the ground but the impact did knock the wind out of me. Lying there, I saw Berto land safely and send C.Y.T.R.O to protect me. Unfortunately for Berto, the Elementor sent a massive gust of wind at the robot which picked it and it slammed into the canyon wall. Trying to get his wristband controller to work, Berto didn't notice the Elementor until it was towering over him. When he finally noticed it, Berto jumped back as it swiped at him. It missed and Berto tried to run, only to trip on a rock in his path and sprawl on the ground. I saw him try to stand but his left leg buckled under him. Realizing that Jefferson and Forge were too far away, I rushed forward. As I ran towards the monster I wondered what I was doing. I knew I was putting myself in danger but I didn't care. Before the monster could advance on Berto again, I put myself between it and Berto. As I did I felt an anger like I had never felt before well up in me and I yelled at the Elementor.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I roared surprising myself. The Elementor actually stopped in its tracks and eyed my curiously.

"What did you say?" It said and my eyes narrowed at it. Before it could blink I rushed forwards and leapt at it, smashing my fist into the glowing orb in the center of its forehead. With a roar it toppled forward and ended up face down on the ground. Stunned at what I had done, I just stood there and looked down at my hands. To my disbelief they were starting to glow, a bright green color. As I tried to work out what was happening to me I saw, out the corner of my eye, Forge rush forward and scoop up Berto. As I went to ask what he was doing, I felt something building up inside of me. Whatever it was began to hurt and it terrified me. I tried to call for help as my whole body started to glow green and that's when there was an explosion. I heard a scream, probably my own, and then…nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Pain. That's all I could feel when I woke up. Though I guess I should be thankful that I could feel anything at all after what happened to me. The next thing I noticed was the sound of voices, one in particular that sounded pretty angry to me. I tried to open my eyes and pain flared behind my eyes. With a groan I rubbed my face and heard someone speak to me. Not sure where I was or how I had gotten to be there, I called out. To my surprise my voice sounded weak. With a cough to clear it I tried again. Again someone spoke to me and I realized it was Berto.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I wondered why he didn't walk over to me. Managing to open my eyes I found myself lying on top of some sort of couch or table. Sitting up and trying to ignore the pain radiating through my body, I climbed to my feet. As soon as I went to take a step forward I fell. Instead of ending up on the floor I smacked face first into an invisible wall. With a yelp I stepped back, rubbing my nose. The pain in my nose seemed to wake me up and I gingerly touched the wall. I walked around, keeping my hands out in front of me as I looked for a way out. Finding none I started to worry,

"Where am I? What's going on?" I asked. Finally I saw Berto and Forge standing a few feet away, watching me.

"You're in the Turbo energy chamber." Forge told me and I stared back at him, confused.

"What are you talking about? Get me out of here!" I called out, starting to panic.

"No can do. You've started to generate Turbo energy. Since you have no control over it we've had to take safety measures. For now, you've been moved to that chamber." Forge explained and the panic I felt before began to disappear, replaced by anger.

"How long will I be here?" I asked, looking at him.

"Until you're no longer a danger to yourself or anyone else in Copper Canyon." Forge answered and as I watched he just up and left. Frightened, I saw Berto staring at me.

"Please get me out of here." I begged and as I watched he slowly shook his head. Before I could ask again, he left too. Alone, I hit the wall with my fist. Eventually I realized that no one was going to help me and I slid down to the floor. Bringing my legs as close to my body as I could, I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face into my knees. Trying not to cry, I hoped someone would help me.

Back in the com room, Forge was pacing the floor, while Max and Steel watched on.

"What are we going to do about Jessie?" Max asked and Forge stopped pacing. With a sigh he turned to Max.

"I just don't know. I never thought we'd find another Turbo user." Forge replied and Steel flew over to him, hovering just in front of him,

"What about an Ultralink?" He said and Forge frowned at him.

"You know why we can't do that." Forge said and a question mark appeared on Steel's face.

"So what happens to Jessie? She stays in the Turbo chamber?" Max asked. Before Forge had time to answer, Berto came storming in. Instead of speaking he just glared at Forge. For a full minute there was an uncomfortable silence then Berto finally spoke.

"Why are you doing this to Jessie?" Berto asked, trying to keep his voice even and his temper in check.

"Not this again. If Jessie gets loose and can't control her Turbo energy…well you know what will happen." Forge answered and Berto whirled on him, charging over until he was face to face. A little surprised at Berto's change in attitude, Forge just stared at him. Even Max and Steel looked on in shock, use to Berto's usual calm personality.

"Do you realize what you're doing to her? Instead of trying to help her, you locked her up!" He shouted. For a moment he continued to glare at Forge. Then to everyone's shock he suddenly turned on his heel and walked away. Once he left, Max was the first to speak.

"He's right. We have to help her." He said and Forge moved a hand through his hair.

"I know but she's a danger to herself and others. If she was Ultralinked it wouldn't be a problem but…" Forge answered.

"But you won't let an Ultralink out, in case it turns against us. Even if it can help her. So Jessie stays locked up in solitary confinement." Steel finished for him.

"Look I'm not doing this because I want to. It's for everyone's safety. End of discussion." Forge said. Not sure how to respond, Max and Steel just looked at each other. Taking the silence as an end to the discussion Forge walked out, heading for his office. Once he was out of earshot Steel asked Max what he thought they should do.

"I want to help too but you heard what Forge said. We can't let an Ultralink out." Max replied. "Let's go and see if THI's back to normal. Plus I want to check how mom is." He added and Steel shrugged, realizing that there wasn't anything else they could do now for Jessie. Giving up, Max took out his phone and dialed his mom's number. Waiting for her to pick up, he wondered where Berto had stormed off to. Not surprisingly Berto was currently in his lab. The minute he stepped through the door, he walked straight over to his computer. After a moment's hesitation he tapped a button and an image of the Turbo chamber appeared onscreen. Reaching over he placed his hand on the image and an instant later he could see into the chamber. Inside the chamber, Berto could see Jessie sitting on the floor, looking lost. As he watched she reached out and placed a hand on the wall in front of her. With the other hand she wiped at her eyes. Inwardly cringing he wondered what he could to help her. Eventually he came to the conclusion that there was only one solution to her problem and that was to get her an Ultralink. Unfortunately he had only just left the lab when someone collided with him, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Sorry Berto. " Max said as Berto dusted himself off. "Where are you off to?" He asked and Berto shrugged. "You're going to get her an Ultralink, aren't you?"

"Yeah that's what I'm doing. Go ahead, tell Forge." Berto answered looking Max straight in the face. Instead of answering Max just grinned.

"Are we going to find Jessie an Ultralink or what? I thought that was what we came here for or did the plan change again?" Steel asked. With a grin all three headed for the restricted sector where all the captured and inactive Ultralinks were being kept.

At the same time I was sitting inside what I had decided to call the containment chamber. Sitting on the cold floor I had finally made up my mind to escape. The only thing standing in my way were the four invisible walls that were keeping me separated from everyone. Angry at Forge and the injustice of my confinement I almost didn't noticed the power, or Turbo energy, build up inside of me until my hands began glowing again. I was a little worried at what was happening until I accidently sent a blast of energy at the wall in front of me. To my surprise the wall began to spark and then there was a flash. Carefully I stepped forward and was amazed when nothing stopped me. Happy I moved towards the door of the chamber. It was then I saw Forge and a group of five other N-Tek agents in armor run towards the door and stand in front of it, effectively blocking my escape. Angry I stepped forward and was shocked when all five trained their weapons on me. When Forge stepped forward and ordered me to stay where I was, I was furious. Glaring at him from inside I told him to try and stop me. To my disbelief he too trained his weapon on me, some sort of high tech gun.

"Take one more step and I will be forced to take drastic measures." Forge warned me.

Confused I took a step back. As I did I felt the same energy from before building up again, starting from my hands like before. This time, however, it kept building and soon I had begun to glow a light green color. Afraid I called out for help. As I felt the energy begin to overpower my body, I cried out for help.

"Someone help me, please!" I yelled and was stunned when something shot into the room, a small silver and orange metal ball that smashed through the Turbo chamber's window and almost struck me. Just as the energy was about to engulf me, the energy waves that surrounded me stopped and as I looked on the metal ball unfolded itself, revealing a small robot about the same size as Steel.

"Human, do you want me to stop you from exploding?" It asked as I looked on in confusion. Not sure what to say to it, I nodded instead and as I watched on it moved towards me. Before I had time to register what it was doing, the robot held its arms out and latched onto the spot just under my collarbone. There was a brilliant flash of green light and when I opened my eyes I gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

Instead of my usual outfit I found myself wearing a green and white suit of armor. As I tried to figure out what was going on, I was surprised by a voice.

"You're not going to blow up now." It said and I jumped.

"Whoa! Are you in my head?" I asked and the robot detached itself from me, hovering almost level with my face. As I watched it folded its arms in front of me.

"Now that we're Ultralinked I can speak directly into your head." The robot told me. I just stood there, still trying to get my head around my current situation and the robot sighed. It moved closer as I looked on and eyed me with its single green eye. "I'm Shock by the way. What is your designation?" Shock asked me and I shook my head.

"You mean my name? I'm Jessie. What do you mean by 'Ultralinked'? And why didn't I blow up just now?" I asked.

"It means that we are bonded together forever. Now I'm able to regulate your Turbo energy to keep you from overloading and you, in turn, continue to provide me with the energy that keeps me from shutting down permanently. When I am attached to you I can speak into your head. "Shock explained. Now that the earlier confusion had worn off I felt much better.

"Thanks for your help. I have to admit the suit's awesome. Almost like Max's except its green and white and not blue." I said and Shock nodded, which involved moving downwards slightly in midair. Having completely forgotten about anyone but Shock and me, I was a little surprised to hear Forge speak.

"How did an Ultralink get out?" He asked and I looked up at him. Noticing the worried look on my face, Shock asked what the problem was.

"He wants me to stay in here." I answered and Shock hovered in front of me.

"Do you wish to escape? I can get you out of here." Shock asked and I nodded. Without warning he flew into my chest and disappeared in a flash of green light. "Taking over now." He said. Suddenly I was running at full speed towards the room's entrance but I wasn't moving my body! Instead, Shock was controlling me like a puppet as he made me race through the door, sending the agents and Forge flying before they could react.

"Sorry!" I called out as we raced past and ran down the corridor, passing other N-Tek employees who watched on in surprise. As I ran I saw Max, Steel and Berto looking back at me, eyes wide.

"Where are you going?" Berto called out as I shot past.

"No idea! Ask Shock!" I yelled back and then they were out of sight. Soon we reached the entrance and I saw Kat and Jefferson standing in my path. Before I could warn them I shot forward and smashed my fists and legs into my friends, knocking them down. On the ground they looked up at me in amazement as I kept going. Moments later I found myself outside. But I was still running across the canyon floor at top speed.

"We're outside Shock! You can stop now!" I called out and I was taken by surprise when Shock detached from my chest. Now in control I tripped and tumbled head over heels across the dirt floor, coming to rest face down. "Owww." I groaned, my voice muffled slightly by the ground.

"What are you complaining about?" Shock asked as I lay there. "You're free now." Unable to think of a comeback, I just lay there. I then heard Shock say something and suddenly I was pulled to my feet. Before I could react I was spun around, made to do a handstand and flipped over. Again I landed on my face.

"Hey! What did you do?" I yelled, jumping to my feet and stomping over to Shock.

"I was just checking your vitals." Shock replied, shrugging again. With a growl I went to grab him and accidently sent an energy blast at him, slamming the robot into a nearby canyon wall. He sparked and ended up hitting the ground. Worried I'd hurt him, I hurried over and picked him up.

"Shock are you okay?" I asked and he flew out of my hands, hovering just in front of me. Still sparking, I saw a thumbs up sign appeared on his face. I grinned, relieved and finally took a look around at our surroundings. From what I could tell, we were somewhere in Copper Canyon. "So what now?" I asked Shock, who just shrugged. As I wandered around, trying to get my bearings, I heard a growl. Looking around I flinched and took a couple of steps back when I saw the Ultimate Elementor watching me from above, hovering in midair.

"Oh no. Not you again." I said as it landed. Pointing a claw at me, it growled again.

"Our fight will end differently this time." It said as it stomped towards me.

"Not really a fight. You tried to crush Berto and I stopped you." I replied as I began to back away. Suddenly Shock shot forward and hovered between me and the Elementor. The Elementor stopped and looked at Shock.

"An Ultralink? What are you doing with this human?" It asked as I watched on.

"She called for help and I answered." Shock replied then attached himself to me again. In a flash I was wearing the same armor as before, only this time I had a helmet. "You got a problem with that, tiny?"

With a roar the Elementor attacked me and I just managed to dodge.

"Do you have to egg it on? It's trying to plant us into the ground, if you hadn't noticed." I told Shock as I struck out at the creature. This time my punch had no effect and I was sent flying, hitting the ground with a bang. Seeing stars I struggled to my feet. "Any ideas on how to stop it?" I asked, shaking my head to clear it.

"Hmm, no idea. Wait, try this." Shock said and we were quickly engulfed in a bright green light. When the light cleared I found myself wearing a new suit of armor. It was bulkier then my previous suit and it looked a lot stronger too. "I call this Strength mode." He added as I took a moment to admire the suit. Flexing my arms, I grinned from beneath the helmet.

"Very nice. Well they say the best defense is a good offense. Let's go." I replied as I ran for the Elementor. As I ran I noticed that I was slower in this form. This time when I took a swing at the Elementor, my blow hit hard and sent the monster into the canyon floor. "Yeah, how do you like that?" I shouted as the creature climbed to its feet.

"So you do have some fight in you after all. Bring it on, human!" It snarled and rushed at me from a standstill. With a tremendous crash we collided. Grabbing hold of the creature I tried to throw it as it did the same to me but we were too evenly matched. Just as I thought that this fight would go on forever, I abruptly found myself off the ground. "I win." For the third time today I found myself on the ground, my suit changing back to the original one.

"That didn't work." Shock said as I coughed up dirt.

"Gee you think?" I grumbled, trying to stand. That's when the Elementor picked me up in one of its claws. As it spun me around, it lost its grip and I was sent flying.

"Oops." I heard the Elementor say as I shot through the air. Eventually I felt myself falling and I made the mistake of looking down, only to find myself far above the canyon.

"Any chance this suit comes with a hidden parachute?" I asked as I picked up speed.

"Nope." Shock told me and I gulped. Shutting my eyes tight, I waited for the inescapable collision with the ground. Thankfully that didn't happen as I felt someone catch me in midair and fly me away. I sighed with relief as I flew over Copper Canyon, now in the arms of C.Y.T.R.O.

"Nice timing." I said. "Ditto." Shock added and I giggled.

"Are you okay?" Berto asked.

"Sort of. I've just had the craziest day ever. Not sure about being 'okay'. I just want to go home." I groaned.

"Since we still don't know where your home is, is N-Tek close enough?" Berto asked me and I sighed.

"Fine. I just want to get out of here as fast as possible." I replied, instantly regretting those words as C.Y.T.R.O picked up speed." Whoa!" I yelled in surprise, though it was a lot of fun travelling at that speed. And we did leave the Elementor in the dust so I shouldn't complain.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time we arrived back at N-Tek, the sun had set. As soon as C.Y.T.R.O was hovering a foot or so above the hanger floor, I jumped down. Dusting myself off, I was soon joined by Max, Steel and Berto.

"What happened to you?" Max asked as I stretched my arms.

"Let's see; first I almost blew up, then I escaped from N-Tek only to run into and get clobbered by the Elementor. On the plus side I gained a new friend. Guys, meet Shock." I replied as Shock detached himself from me and hovered in front of me.

"As Jessie explained, I'm Shock and I am now her Ultralink." Shock said his arms crossed in front of him.

"Wait, back up a step. You have an Ultralink?" Max asked and Shock looked back at me for a moment with a question mark on his face.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Shock replied.

"So what happens now?" I asked and Steel shrugged at me.

"I think the best idea would be to see just how well you can use your Turbo powers." Berto suggested and my mouth dropped in amazement.

"Do I have to? I'm too tired." I complained and he laughed.

"Not right now. I meant tomorrow." Berto told me and I grinned. "Max, would you mind training with Jessie?" He asked and Max nodded.

"No problem. I'll have to be in the afternoon because I have class tomorrow." Max replied.

Soon we were on our way back to the Com Room and I was hoping to rest up for tomorrow. Unfortunately I had just stepped inside the room when I took one look at who was already there and turned around, intending to leave again. If Max hadn't grabbed my shoulder, I would have succeeded. I shook him off and crossed my arms in front of me, glaring at the one person I did not want to see.

"Why is he here?" I asked, knowing full well the answer.

"You know why I kept you in the Turbo Chamber; to keep you and everyone else around you safe." Forge told me as I continued to stare at him in anger. Eventually he turned to Max. "Could you tell her not to keep looking at me like that?" He asked Max.

"Maybe you should apologize to her." Max suggested.

"Fine. I'm sorry. There, are you happy now?" Forge asked me and I just nodded, uncrossing my arms. It was then Shock flew towards Forge, hovering in front of him." Who the heck are you?" He asked as Shock eyed him.

"Forge, this is Shock my Ultralink and new friend. Shock, meet Commander Forge." I said as Shock flew back to me.

"How did it get out?" Forge asked, looking at Max, Berto and Steel. Before he could get mad at them, I interrupted.

"Shock's not an 'it'. He's my partner." I told him and he frowned at me.

"Okay, fine. I just want to say that your training starts tomorrow. Max and Steel will run through everything you need to know about your Turbo powers and how to use them. Meeting adjourned." Forge said.

Once we left the room, Max and Steel told us that they had to go home; otherwise Molly would wonder where they were. After saying goodbye they left. When they were gone, Berto turned to me.

"Are you sure you're alright? You just got your powers under control and gained an Ultralink all in the same day." Berto asked me.

"You know that's getting to be a habit. Like I said, I'm fine. A little tired, that's all. By the way thanks for letting Shock out." I said and Berto looked confused.

"Actually I didn't." He answered and it was my turn to look confused.

What about Max? Or maybe Steel?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"To tell you the truth we weren't able to get to the Ultralinks. Before we could even get to the restricted area where they were being kept, one smashed its way out." Berto told me. "I don't know how."

"Is that true, Shock?" I said, turning to my Ultralink. Crossing his arms in front of himself, Shock seemed to be thinking about my question. After a full minute he shrugged.

"No idea. All I can remember is that I felt a huge surge of Turbo energy and that woke me up. Then I heard you calling out for help." Shock answered.

"At the very least I gained a new friend. Plus it is pretty cool having Turbo powers." I answered and Berto grinned. "I just have one more question."

"Yeah what's that?" I asked as I yawned. "Can I go home now?"

"Since we still don't know where you live, that might be a problem." Berto answered.

"Yeah. Any ideas?" I said, rubbing my eyes and fighting off another yawn.

"How about you stay at N-Tek tonight?" Berto suggested and I nodded. "Tomorrow we can work something out."

"Good idea." I replied, pretty much dead on my feet. "I'm just about ready to drop."

"Come on; let's find you a spare office to stay in. Then I'll ask Forge about somewhere more permanent." Berto said as he led Shock and I to an unused office. Inside I saw a computer, desk and chair. Barely able to stay on my feet, I somehow managed to stumble over and slump down in the chair.

"Finally off my feet." I sighed. "Much better."

"Glad I could help. Need anything?" Berto asked as I put my arms on the table and rested my head on them.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." I mumbled and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Berto's laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

Of course the morning came sooner than I thought and I was rudely awakened by someone shaking my shoulder. I tried to bury my head under my arm, hoping whoever it was would go away. No such luck.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled and I heard someone laugh. Instead of leaving me in peace, Berto stuck his face near mine.

"Come on, it's after 9 am. You have to get up sometime." He told me, moving back a little as I looked up at him.

"Says who? Besides I don't have training until this afternoon." I grumbled, finally sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Actually Commander Forge asked me to come and get you. He wants to see you." Berto explained as I climbed to my feet and stretched. A little more alert now, I followed him as he led the way. Along the way I noticed Shock wasn't present and asked Berto if he'd seen the Ultralink.

"He's with Forge at the moment." He told me just as we reached a room I'd never seen before. "Here we are."

"Good morning." Forge said as we walked into what I soon found out was his office. Shock was hovering over a computer set into the wall and he joined me once I entered the room

"And you as well." I said, relieved that Shock hadn't disappeared. "So what did you need me for?"

"Straight to the point, huh? Okay, well I wanted to know why you tried to escape yesterday." Forge asked me and my eyes went wide.

"I thought I already explained that to you. I was being held prisoner and Shock came to my aid. End of story." I replied my arms firmly crossed against my chest.

"You weren't a prisoner and you know that." Forge said.

"Could have fooled me. Being trapped behind four walls and then threatened kind of makes me think I'm a captive. Must be annoying that a complete stranger wipes the floor with you and your highly trained agents." I commented, earning a glare of my own from Forge.

"I don't have time for this. Look, I called you here because I wanted to explain more about your powers." Forge said and I grinned.

"Huh, so what do I need to know?" I asked, curious.

"I already know that Kat explained to you the basics of Turbo energy. What you need to know is these important points. You and Shock are now permanently linked. Also if the both of you are separated for more than eight hours, you explode from an overload of Turbo energy and Shock shuts down from too little energy. "Forge told us and I looked over at Shock.

"Whoa then we better stick together." I said and Shock nodded in agreement.

"Secondly, you can't let anyone outside N-Tek know you have Turbo energy or that you have Shock. The third point is that you'll need to get use to your new powers." He finished and I nodded.

"Yeah, last time I couldn't control them I took out a wall." I replied.

"Plus you did almost fry me in the Canyon." Shock pointed out and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I said I was sorry. Wait a second, I just thought of something. How did Berto find me last night?" I asked and Forge smiled at that.

"That's also thanks your Turbo energy. You've been giving off an energy signature since you ran away and that's how Berto was able to find you. Him and the Elementor, actually." As soon as he mentioned the Elementor I groaned, images from the fight I lost the night before flashing through my head.

"You just had to bring that up again, didn't you?" I grumbled.

"Shock can prevent anyone from picking up your whereabouts again. Steel can explain that when he and Max get back from class." Forge said.

"Wait, Max has Steel with him? I thought you said that I had to keep Shock a secret." I asked him.

"Aside from the obvious, they need to be in close contact in case we need them. The same goes for you and Shock as well."

"No offence but how do I stay hidden?" Shock asked and I swear Forge actually smiled.

"In your bag. The same as Max, when he's at school. When you're here, he can come and go as he pleases." Forge told me, producing a backpack from underneath his desk.

"Awesome." I said, taking the bag from him. It was a pretty big sized bag and it was the same color as Shock. "Hey, it matches you, Shock." I added as he examined it.

"It is a nice color, I have to say. " Shock said and I smiled.

"Oh wait. How am I supposed to go outside wearing this suit? While it's awesome and everything, I'll definitely be noticed if I walk around in it." I pointed out.

"No problem. Like I explained the other day, you can't take the suit off. However after speaking with Berto, we came up with a solution. Hold still." Shock told me and as I did as he asked, he attached himself to me again. In another burst of green light, he changed my outfit again. This time, however, I wasn't wearing the green and white suit anymore. This time, I found myself wearing clothes similar to what I usually wear. Now I was wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a light green jacket over the top. As I admired my new look, I noticed that there was a symbol of some kind on the front of the jacket. After a moment I realized that it was the same size and shape as Shock. Once Shock detached himself, he hovered in front of me. From the look on his face, he seemed to be admiring his work.

"Wicked. How did you do that?" I asked, noticing that I was also wearing a pair of sneakers that matched my jacket.

"It's a hologram. So now you can outside and blend in, while still being safely contained in the Turbo suit." Shock told me.

"Nice, so camouflage mode. Okay that's one problem solved. "I said with a grin.

"What's the other problem?" Forge asked me.

"Since Max and Steel won't be here until this afternoon, what do I do in the meantime?" I asked him.

"Pretty much anything you want, as long as you stay within Copper Canyon." Forge told me. "If we need to contact you, we'll call you on your phone."

"My phone?" I said, instantly reaching into my pocket only to remember that I didn't have it. "I think it disappeared at some point because I couldn't find it."

"Actually that's why I'm here." Berto told me and handed something to me. As I took the object from him, I realized that it was a new phone.

"Where'd this come from?" I asked him as I checked it out. The phone itself was fluorescent green in color and about half the size of my hand.

"Your original phone ended up in pieces when your powers overloaded back in Copper Canyon and since we need to stay in contact, I put together a new one." Berto told me as I turned the phone on.

"Very cool. Way more advanced than my old phone. Thanks a lot, Berto." I said as Berto grinned.

"You're welcome. Like Commander Forge said, we need to be able to contact you and this is the best way." Berto replied as I slipped the phone into my jeans pocket.

"Cool. Do you need me for anything else?" I asked Forge, who shook his head.

"Not right now. If something comes up, I'll contact you." Forge told me. After saying goodbye, I left with Shock.

If I had stayed longer I might have heard what Forge asked Berto to do next.

"Keep an eye on her, Berto. I need to know if she's telling the truth about how she ended up in Copper Canyon. "Forge said and Berto sighed.

"With all due respect, I believe her. But I'll still keep an eye on her." Berto replied and walked away.

"I hope she is telling the truth. Otherwise, I don't know what we'll do." Forge said to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Now that I was free until Max and Steel got back from Copper Canyon High School, I wandered around N-Tek with Shock in tow.

"So what should we do now?" I asked him.

"How about checking out Copper Canyon?" Shock suggested.

"Why do you want to go there? From what I've seen, there's not a lot there." I asked him.

"I was thinking about checking out the site you told me about, where you first woke up." He replied and I stopped walking.

"I suppose so. I'm just worried that the Elementor could show up again." I told him and Shock hovered in front of me.

"Don't worry about it. Now that we're linked we can take him down together." Shock said and I laughed.

"Last time, he was taking us down. You know, maybe we can find some clue to why I was there in the first place. Come on; let's go before I change my mind." I said as we hurried towards the hanger. To my surprise I heard someone call out to me. Stopping in my tracks I turned around and was a little surprised to see Berto hurry towards us. Waiting for him to catch up, Shock and I exchanged a look as if to say 'what does he want?'

"Thanks for waiting. I was actually wondering where you two were heading?" Berto asked me. I hesitated, unsure if I should tell him or not.

"We were on our way to check out Copper Canyon, on the spot where N-Tek found Jessie." Shock told him and I stared at him is disbelief.

"Way to go, Shock." I said, causing both of them to stare back at me.

"Berto asked a question and I answered. Did I do something wrong?" Shock asked me and I shrugged.

"Not really. It's just that..." I began only for Berto to interrupt.

"If you're worried about Commander Forge knowing, I don't have to tell him." Berto said with a grin.

"Thanks for that. Sorry if I sounded like a jerk. "I apologized but Berto just shrugged it off.

"No problem. It isn't like I haven't wanted to do something fun on my own. Just one question, how are you going to get there?" He asked me.

"Good question. To tell you the truth I'm not really sure myself." I had to admit. "I guess I haven't really worked that problem through. " I answered.

"Actually I may have a solution. Hold still." Shock said as he linked to me again. In a flash I was back in my base suit again.

"No offence but I can't see a difference." I pointed out.

"Give me a sec...Okay, try this on for size." Shock said, still linked with me and that's when a green light covered my suit and it started to change. Within moments the light disappeared and I was now wearing a new suit.

"Whoa!" I said as Shock detached and floated in front of me. Instead of my base suit, this suit had wings and armor. An almost exact copy of Max's flight suit, it was a little smaller and green and white instead of Max's blue and white one. "Cool! Flight mode."

"Exactly. I spoke to Steel this morning and he told me about all the modes Max has. So I figured we'd need more than just Base and Strength mode. I'm also thinking about something with some speed in it too." Shock explained as I turned one way then the other, checking out my Flight mode.

"Good idea. Now you don't need a lift." Berto said and I couldn't help noticing an almost sad look on his face.

"Want to come with us?" I asked him and he instantly brightened. With a grin, I wrapped an arm around his waist as Shock linked up with me. "Hold on tight." I added and an instant later we shot out of the hanger via the roof.

"Woohoo!" Berto yelled and I couldn't help laughing at his enthusiasm.


	18. Chapter 18

Close to five hundred feet in the air, I had to admit the view of Copper Canyon was amazing.

"So what do you think of Flight mode?" Shock asked me and I grinned.

"Very cool. Wouldn't you agree, Berto?" I asked and Berto gave me a thumbs up.

"Impresionante! That means 'awesome' by the way." He said and I laughed.

"I have to agree. I never thought I'd be able to fly like this." I replied as I took in my surroundings.

"Well I never thought N-Tek would find another Turbo energy user like Max. You have to admit it's pretty amazing." Berto said as we neared the city.

"If anyone had told me a few days ago that I would gain Turbo powers and join with a Ultralink, I wouldn't have believed them. Probably would have thought they had a screw loose or something." I replied as I hovered over a huge skyscraper.

"It was pretty surprising I have to say. Still it's good to have a new member of N-Tek. Sorry, two new members." Berto said as I flew down and landed on top of the building.

"Thanks. So this is Copper Canyon? It's huge!" I said, standing near the edge and looking over the city below. Shock detached from me, flying

"Yep but you might want to move to a less visible spot." Berto told me and I blushed slightly behind my helmet.

"Oh yeah. I wouldn't mind checking the city out, just not in Flight mode I suppose. Any suggestions?" I asked and Berto thought for a second. To my surprise his eyes suddenly went wide. Before I could ask what was wrong, he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a pillar.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as he poked his head around the corner for a second.

"It's Toxzon. What's he doing in the city?" Berto said and I looked over at Shock who had a question mark on his face.

"Who's that and should we be worried?" I asked as Berto looked back at me.

"Very worried. He's what you might call a crazy genius. Emphasis on the crazy." Berto explained and I groaned.

"Oh man. Can't I have one day where no one's trying to beat me up?" I asked as Shock linked up with me again.

"Nope. " Berto answered as I walked over to the corner of the building. "We should probably call N-Tek and tell them he's in the city." I was about to agree with that suggestion when Toxzon flew past at the exact moment I poked my head around the corner. I tried to move back in time but I bumped into the wall and the noise alerting him.

"Oops." I muttered and Berto gave me a look as Toxzon turned the corner and landed in front of us. "I think he heard us."

"Us? I think you mean you." Berto pointed out as we moved back.

"Max Steel?" Toxzon said as he walked towards us.

"Excuse me but I'm not Max Steel." I said and Berto stared at me. "What, I'm not?"

"Apparently not. So a girl has Turbo powers as well? Let me guess; you're working for N-Tek too?" He said, stopping inches from me. "Interesting."

"And if I am?" I replied, stepping forward. To my disbelief he turned slightly and started to speak to someone I couldn't see.

A little curious despite the situation, I had to ask "Who are you talking to?"

"To Fishy of course." Toxzon answered and that's when I saw a plastic goldfish floating in one of the tanks he had attached to his suit.

"Oookay then. So what do you two want with us?" I asked him, hoping Berto was staying hidden.

"Seeing as you're not Max Steel, I'm not sure. What do you think Fishy?" He asked the goldfish. "Hmm, yes I see. Okay then that's what we'll do." He said as he turned back to me.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Berto tapping something on his wrist communicator and I secretly hoped he was contacting N-Tek. I wasn't sure if I could take Toxzon on with only two modes plus I wasn't sure what Berto could do without C.Y.T.R.O and I didn't want to put him in danger if I could help it.

"Come with me without a fight and no harm will come to your friend." Toxzon told me and I couldn't help looking a little shocked. Laughing at the expression on my face, Toxzon pointed out what I hoped he wouldn't. "I already knew there was someone else with you, besides your Ultralink of course. I am a genius after all."

"What should we do?" I heard Shock ask, in my head this time, and I shrugged slightly. Toxzon saw this and asked me what I was doing. "Just wondering why you were flying around the city. Were you looking for something?" I asked him, hoping to stall until backup arrived. Toxzon opened his mouth to reply when I heard someone call out to me. When I looked up towards the sky I grinned as I saw Max Steel waving down at me.

"Need a hand?" He called out, landing between Toxzon and me.

"You tricked me!" Toxzon yelled at me and lunged at Max Steel, who instantly transformed from Flight to Strength mode. I moved out-of-the-way as they slammed into each other. Leaving them to their battle, I went to check on Berto.

"Nice timing." I said as I watched Berto.

"Thanks. I called for backup while you distracted Toxzon. Frankly I wasn't sure if he'd arrive in time." He answered as I saw Toxzon take to the air. Moments later Max Steel changed back into Flight mode and chased after him.

"It's a good thing you did. Otherwise I don't know what we would have done." I answered as I watched them circle the building, firing at each other with their unique energy blasts.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Berto told me, standing next to me. When I didn't speak Berto asked if I was alright. With a slight nod, I focused on the battle between my friend and my new enemy. It was then I saw Toxzon fire a yellow gunk at Max, slamming him and Steel into a building nearby. When Max tried to move, I realized he was stuck fast. With a laugh, Toxzon then turned his attention to us. Before Berto could react, I grabbed him around the waist and took flight.

"What are you doing?" Berto shouted as we flew through the air, chased by Toxzon.

"I'm getting you to safety then I'm going to help Max and Steel. Hold on." I said as I flew at top speed. Seeing the park below me I made a split decision and raced towards the ground. As if he knew what I had planned, Toxzon fired blast after blast of the same gunk he used before and I had to dodge constantly to avoid it. Meters from the ground one of his shots hit the wing of my Flight suit and I found myself falling. Unable to right myself, I turned around in midair so that I was facing away from the ground and instinctively pulled Berto closer to me. Seconds later I slammed into the ground, winding myself. Thankfully Berto was fine and he climbed to his feet, helping me up from the ground.

"I really need to stop slamming into things. Walls, monsters, the ground..." I groaned as Shock detached from me.

"Yeah that is a good plan." Shock said, looking just as shaken.

"N-Tek's on its way. In the mean time you should probably help Max and Steel." Berto said and I nodded. Taking a moment to wipe the gunk from the wing, Shock and I flew back to find Max still stuck fast.

"Need some help or do you just gonna hang around?" I asked Max.

"Funny. " He grumbled as I flew over and pulled at the gunk, freeing him and Steel. "Ready to take on a new enemy?"

"What choice do I have?" I replied as I saw Toxzon stop in midair.

"So two against one, huh? Oh sorry Fishy, I meant two against two." Toxzon said and without warning rushed towards us, firing. Splitting up, I watched on as Steel detached from Max and started blasting away at Toxzon.

"What should we do?" I asked Shock.

"I have no clue. Whoa, look out!" Shock said and I spun around just as Toxzon crashed into me, sending us both into a spiral. Toxzon managed to stop his descent but I wasn't so lucky and ended up hitting the ground for the second time today. Dizzy I climbed to my feet and glared at Toxzon as he laughed.

"Yeah real hilarious. Come down here and fight us." I yelled at him.

"Since you asked..." He said and came after me this time. Purely on instinct, I built up a charge of Turbo energy in my hands and launched it at Toxzon who threw up a shield and the energy bounced off. Before I could launch another volley, he flew at me and swiped at my head with a set of yellow claws. I jumped back just in time, feeling the breeze from the near miss. Furious at him now, I felt a surge of energy similar to the one I had when I took on the Ultimate Elementor to save Berto. Unsure, I heard Shock speak into my head again.

"You won't overload, remember? Use that Turbo energy on Toxzon." He told me and I nodded. Before Toxzon had time to dodge I let out a yell and sent the energy at him, sending him slamming into the ground this time. As he climbed to his feet, I built up another charge in my hands and dared him to attack me again. With a growl Toxzon put up his hands. Thinking he was surrendering I smirked at him, only for the villain to fire something at me. I dodged to one side as a blob of some weird purple gunk hit the ground and was taken aback when something began to take form. The gunk soon became a toxic looking monster that roared at me.

"Say hello to my little friend." Toxzon yelled at me and took off, leaving me to face whatever this thing was.

"Don't tell me we have to fight that thing?" I said as it stomped towards me.

"Then I won't." Shock said and I rolled my eyes at him. Bringing my arms up in front of me I readied myself for another battle. Of course I had no idea how to fight a toxic monster so I aimed a punch at it. To my surprise it didn't dodge and just after my punch landed the monster exploded, covering me with a purple ooze.

"Yuck!" I exclaimed as I tried unsuccessfully to remove the gunk from my suit. Soon Max and Berto joined us, who took one look at the grossed out expression on my face and burst out laughing. "Glad you guys think this is so funny." I growled. That's when I had an idea. Grabbing some of the gunk from off my Flight suit I stomped over and wiped it on Berto and Max.

"Hey!" Berto said and I laughed this time. "Why'd you do that?"

"Serves you right for laughing at me." I answered as he and Max stared at me. Steel detached from Max and looked on as the two guys wiped the gunk off of themselves.

"Good one." Shock said, changing our mode back to its base form. Giggling I asked what we should do now that Toxzon had managed to escape.

"Get back to N-Tek and report back to Commander Ferrus. I'll go back to N-Tek with Max and Steel. You and Shock can use the city's entrance." He said, giving me the directions. When they left, I turned to Shock.

"I guess we're on our own again. Should we head back?" I asked him.

"Actually I think we should check out Copper Canyon. That's where we planned to anyway." Shock replied.

"Good idea. Let's go." I said as Shock linked up again. Changing back into our Flight suit, we headed for the Canyon.


	19. Chapter 19

A short time later we were flying over Copper Canyon. From the air I tried to find the spot where I first woke up. Soon I realized that I had no idea where I was going. As if sensing my indecision Shock asked me a question.

"We're lost aren't we?" He asked and I sighed in frustration, stopping in midair and hovering there.

"Yes, unfortunately. I can't for the life of me remember where I woke up. Sorry." I replied as I tried to get my bearings. "Maybe we should just head back before I get us lost."

"If that's what you want to do." Shock said and I nodded. As we flew towards the secret entrance Berto told me about, I kept thinking back to the moment I found myself lost and alone in Copper Canyon. As we touched down in the alleyway, I decided to worry about that problem later. I had some training to do now that Max and Steel were back at N-Tek. Detaching himself from me, Shock took a quick look around to make sure we were alone.

"All clear." He told me, changing me back into my casual outfit.

"Thanks. Now where's that secret entrance?" I said and sent a blast of Turbo energy at the wall to my immediate left. Nothing happened. "Hmm maybe to the right?" I tried again and this time something happened. Watching on in amazement I saw a capsule of some kind with a seat open up. Right on the front of it was a space with a similar shape to Shock. As I sat down I saw Shock attach himself to the gap. The instant he did so, the capsule closed and suddenly shot into the building behind us, instantly picking up speed. I gave a yell as we sped through the entrance, enjoying the rush. All too soon the ride was over and I climbed out, soon joined by Shock. "That ruled!" I said.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Berto said as he joined us. "Ready for your training?"

"No problem. After fighting Toxzon and that goop monster, I'm ready for anything." I replied, following him. As we walked I couldn't help thinking back to my fight with both the Ultimate Elementor and Toxzon. Since I had no training before, both fights hadn't gone in my favor. Before long we reached the training room and once inside, I saw Max and Steel standing next to the computer we used once before.

"Ready for a little training session?" Max asked and I gave him a smile, stretching my arms.

"A little or a lot, bring it on." I replied as I watched Berto type something into the computer. He then motioned me to step onto the center of the room. After I did so, Shock linked up with me and changed us back into our base suit.

"Let's see how well you fare against level one. Get ready." Berto said and suddenly I was in the city.

"Whoa! What's going on?" I asked and Berto spoke from somewhere.

"It's a simulation. You're still in the training room." He told me.

"Cool. Now what happens now?" I asked and I soon got my answer when someone landed in front of me. To my surprise I found myself face to face with Miles Dredd. As I took a step back, I called out to Berto. "This is level one?!"

"There's something wrong with the computer! For some reason it activated the wrong training level!" I heard him say as I backed away from Miles Dredd.

"Gee you think? Fix it!" I yelled back as I backed into a wall. I hurriedly scanned my surrounding, looking for a way out. "Any ideas Shock?" I asked.

"Beg for mercy?" Shock suggested and I groaned. With a laugh, Miles attacked me. I ducked down and he missed, giving me an opening to counterattack. Changing into Strength mode, I threw a punch at Dredd. Unfortunately for me, he dodged easily and slammed me into the wall. Seeing stars, I then fired a shot of Turbo energy of him. To my horror he seemed to absorb it.

"Hah! Don't you know that using Turbo energy on me doesn't work?" Miles told me as I shook my head to clear it.

"Apparently not. Would have been nice for **someone** to tell me that before." I grumbled. Trying to figure out a way out of my current situation, I wasn't paying enough attention when Dredd fired a blast of his own energy force, slamming me again into the wall and through it. When I finally came to rest on the ground, I lay there groaning.

"Come on, get up! You have to fight back!" Shock yelled at me. I struggled to my feet and brought my arms up in front of me. As soon as Dredd appeared I tried to fight back, launching a blow at his face. Instead of dodging he brought his arms up and caught my fist.

"Uh oh." I muttered before he swung me around and let go. This time I flew through the building, out the other side and ended up on the pavement. Again I climbed to my feet as Shock detached and fired shot after shot at Dredd. It didn't work and he kept coming for me. All of a sudden he stopped. Before I had time to register what he was doing, I felt an intense pain like my body was being ripped in two. I cried out as I struggled to get away and before my eyes Miles Dredd and the city vanished. Still lying on the ground I took a breath as Shock flew over and asked if I was alright.

"Owww. Not really, no." I said, climbing to my feet. As Max and Steel rushed over, probably to check on me, I stormed past and stopped in front of Berto. He took one look at my expression and kept silent. Instead of yelling at him, I forced myself to remain calm.

"It was an accident." Berto said as he held his hands up in front of himself, possibly in an effort to calm me. With a glare aimed directed at Berto I stormed out of the room, forcing Shock to hurry after me.

"Man I've never seen her so angry." Max said as Berto put his head in his hands with a groan.

"Jessie's going to hate me now and all because of a computer error." Berto muttered.

"Maybe you should go after her and apologize." Max suggested as Berto looked up.

"I doubt it. Not after the beating she took from the training simulation. She didn't even stand a chance against Miles Dredd." Berto said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"There's something I don't understand; why did the computer malfunction?" Steel asked, hovering near the computer keyboard.

"That's what I can't figure out. The only people that used it recently are Jessie and I." Berto answered and that's when Steel coughed.

"Actually that's not entirely true..." He said as both Berto and Max eyed him.

"Meaning?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was trying to figure out the best way to beat the Ultimate Elementor and I may have caused the simulation to malfunction." Steel told them.

"Steel!" Max yelled as Berto face palmed.

"What? I was only trying to help." Steel said as Berto walked out, most likely to locate Jessie.

"Fine it was an accident. I'd just hate to be in his shoes when he finds Jessie." Max said and Steel had to agree.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jessie, wait up!" I heard Shock call out moments after I had stormed out of the training room. Instead of waiting for him I continued along the corridor, forcing the small robot to catch up with me.

"Hey Shock." I said as the robot hurried to catch up with me.

"Why did you storm out like that?" He asked me as I muttered something under my breath. "Come again?"

"I said that I was angry at Berto about the training simulation and I couldn't stay there a moment longer." I replied as I came to a halt. "Who in their right mind sets Miles Dredd on a rookie? I could have been seriously hurt." With that I took off again and Shock sighed.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Give the guy a chance to explain." Shock suggested, once again having to race after his partner.

"Uh huh. Maybe he should apologize to me." I answered just as I heard Berto call out to me. Pretending I didn't hear him, I kept walking. Apparently just as stubborn as me, he hurried after me. Eventually catching up, and keeping pace with me, he again tried to get me to answer him. More than a little annoyed, I finally spoke. "What do you want with me? Are you going to set Toxzon on me now? Or maybe the Ultimate Elementor instead?"

"Look that wasn't my fault, okay? The computer malfunctioned and that's why you were facing Miles Dredd." Berto told me and I spun around. Stepping forward I poked him in the chest with a frown on my face.

"I don't care. You're the Tech expert so you should have checked to make sure the computer was working. No excuses." I growled at him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Excuse me? What part of 'it was an accident' didn't you understand?" He replied and I glared at him.

"And what part of 'I was frightened out of my wits' don't **you** understand?" I shot back as he glared back at me. Both of us were as stubborn as one another and we continued to glare at each other until someone interrupted us.

"Not this again. When will you two learn to stop behaving like children?" Forge said as he walked over.

"She started it." Berto said, pointing at me.

"No he started it." I said pointing back at him. Rolling his eyes in what I swear was amusement, he stood between us.

"Okay I don't care who started this fight. I just want you two to end it. Then I need Jessie to come with me." Forge said. Crossing my arms across my chest I asked what he needed me for.

"Since your training session went haywire, I've decided to have you and Shock team up with Max and Steel. This way you have someone in the field that can help you control your powers and can back you up for when anything goes wrong." Forge answered and I gave him a nod.

"Okay. So when does my on the job training start?" I asked him.

"I already briefed Max and Steel so when you're ready." Forge said.

"I'm ready now so let's go." I said and he nodded. "Let's go Shock." As soon as Forge had his back turned I stuck out my tongue at Berto. He stared back at me as I gave him a grin and hurried after Forge.

"Interesting comeback." Shock said as we followed behind the Commander. Still grinning at my victory over Berto I was feeling pretty good. Before we arrived at our destination, Forge asked me why I was arguing with Berto earlier.

"It's a long story but the short version is a possible computer malfunction." I replied as we walked along.

"I heard from Max about that. Apparently Steel was trying to find a weakness for the Ultimate Elementor and changed the simulation Berto set up for you." Forge told me and I frowned.

"Does this mean that he was telling the truth?" I asked him and he nodded. "So now I have to apologize to him? Oh man." I complained as we walked into the hangar.

"Don't worry about it now. Right now I need you to focus on finding the Ultimate Elementor." Forge told me as we stopped in front of one of N-Tek's Jump Jets. As I stood there I saw Max and Steel, apparently waiting for us. When they walked over I noticed that Max was wearing his Flight suit.

"Ready to catch the Elementor?" Steel asked me.

"I guess so. Where is it anyway?" I asked and Max just shrugged. "Wait a second, do you even know **where** it went?" When no one answered, I shook my head in disbelief.

"Actually that's where you come in. We want you and Shock to fly around Copper Canyon and see if you can find any clues to its whereabouts while Max and Steel back you up. I'll be keeping in radio contact from here for when something goes wrong." Forge told us and I cringed at that last comment. After he left I looked over at Shock.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something he's not telling us." I said after Shock linked with me.

"Welcome to our world." Steel replied, linking up with Max. "He does that a lot."

"Don't worry about it. You have Max Steel to back you up." Max replied as I tried hide the fact I wasn't completely confident in myself and this plan. Setting aside my worries for now I focused instead on finding the Elementor. Soon I realized that not every plan goes according to, well, plan. As I soon found out.


	21. Chapter 21

Once I was back in Flight mode, the four of us took to the air. Even though I enjoyed being able to fly under my power, my mind kept going back to the earlier incident in the training room. As if he could sense how I was feeling, Shock spoke through my head again. Pretty much use to this now, I listened as he asked me what was bothering me.

"I can't help feeling that I'll be no use in a fight with the Elementor." I said out aloud, completely forgetting that Max and Steel could hear me. Moving his head slightly Max looked over at me.

"You'll be fine." Max said as he flew beside me.

"I don't think so. Think about it; I have only two modes, no battle experience of any kind and I haven't exactly been able to hold my own in a fight so far." I answered as Max focused on the path in front of him.

"I know you're scared and that's fine. We haven't been able to beat the Elementor since Air, Water, Earth and Fire merged together but we keep trying." Steel told me as I struggled to focus on finding the Elementor. It was true; I had my doubts that I'd be any use if we did find our target.

"Yeah I guess it's just nerves. I need to put more effort into finding the Elementor and not my own fears." I replied and Max nodded.

"You can do this." Shock said and I nodded slightly in agreement. After a while I thought I saw something on the ground far below. I stopped in midair which caused Max and Steel to stop as well and join me.

"There's something down there." I said as I squinted, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever it was. Of course from this high up, I couldn't make it out. Giving up, I dived down towards the ground below.

"Did you see something?" Shock asked me as I got closer and closer to the Canyon floor. As soon as I realized what I was seeing, I stopped suddenly and hovered in midair. Once Max and Steel caught up with me, they could see it two. It was a jet black jet, similar to N-Tek's though something was off about it. For some reason I felt a sense of dread the closer I got to the jet.

"That's not from N-Tek, is it?" I asked Max and Steel, moving closer to it only for Max to grab my arm.

"It's Miles Dredd's. We have to tell Forge." Max told me, releasing my arm and motioning me to follow him. I was almost going to follow when something held me back. Before they could stop me I flew at the jet and, after landing beside it, decided to climb aboard. Checking to see if anyone was aboard and finding no one, I walked up the ramp. Ignoring Shock's voice in my head, I continued inside and found myself alone. Finding the cockpit I walked around and wondered if I could fly this thing. It was then I heard a beeping noise coming from my pocket and I stopped what I was doing to take out my phone.

"Hello?" I said and was instantly greeted by Forge.

"What are you doing? I thought you were looking for the Elementor, not taking Miles Dredd's jet on a joyride?!" He shouted and I held the phone away from my ear. When he finished shouting, I placed the phone against my ear again.

"How do you know where I am?" I asked him and he told me that Steel had called to let him know what I was doing. Silently fuming, I responded that I knew what I was doing and hung up before Forge had time to shout at me again. It was then I realized that I had company.

"Who are you?" Jason Naught asked me, having just walked into the cockpit. When I didn't speak, his eyes narrowed at me. "You're not Max Steel?" He added and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do I look like a guy?" I responded as I looked for a way out. Staring back at me for moment, Jason turned his head and called out to someone nearby. Before I knew what I was doing, I shoved Jason into the wall as I rushed past. Caught off guard he collided with the wall as I made my way outside. But just as I reached the bottom of the ramp, I found Max and Steel fighting with the Elementor. Without thinking I rushed at the Elementor only stopping in time when Shock reminded me that we should change modes. Feeling stupid I changed back into Strength mode and continued towards the monster. This time I was ready for a fight. Seeing me come rushing over, Max and Steel stepped back.

"Are you giving up?" The Elementor asked as its hands began to flare up.

"Nope. Just letting someone else have a shot at you." Max responded as I smashed my fist into it, causing it to fall to one knee.

"Ugh. Who are you?" It asked climbing back to its feet and turning to glare in my direction.

"The name's J-Shock, ugly! You want a piece of me?" I shouted at it and it roared, mad now.

"J-Shock? Really?" Shock asked as I dodged and sweep its feet out from under it. It hit the ground face first with a thud and struggled to its feet.

"What's wrong with that name? I thought it sounded cool." I replied, watching on as Max and Steel changed into Strength mode and smacked the Elementor around for a while.

"I guess it's okay." Shock responded as I ducked a claw swipe and slammed my arm into its knee then followed that up with a roundhouse kick that sent it flying. "By the way we're doing pretty well on the fight front." Feeling a little full of myself I have to admit, I wasn't paying nearly enough attention to my surroundings. It was at that point that started teasing the Elementor and found out too late why that was a really bad idea. Forgetting that the Elementor was four elements and not just one, I was suddenly sucked into a tornado. With a yell I pulled into the air and slammed into the ground, ending up in a heap. Without giving me a second to recover I was again sucked up and smashed into the canyon wall this time. Lying there groaning I saw Max and Steel try to help me, only for the Elementor to send a massive boulder it ripped from the ground at them. This time they slammed into the ground. Struggling to my feet, I stumbled towards the Elementor trying to fight back. It was then I saw a flash of light and something hit me in my shoulder, picking me up and slamming me headfirst into the canyon floor. The force of the blow caused me to return to base mode. Dimly I could hear Shock telling me to get up and I tried to stand, before my legs gave way and I fell to the dirt floor. I felt Shock detach and as I watched, he fired at the Elementor. His blasts of Turbo energy only seemed to make the Elementor angry and as I watched, helpless to do anything, the monster grabbed him and threw him into the canyon wall.

"Shock." I managed to gasp before everything got dark.

When I came to sometime later, I found myself somewhere unfamiliar. Aching all over I tried to lift my head and that's when I discovered that I'd been tied to some sort of table or couch. I struggled for a few minutes but I wasn't able to move and gave up.

"Shock?" I called out and when I got no answer I felt panic set in. Realizing that freaking out wouldn't help me; I forced myself to take a deep breath and calmed myself. At that moment I heard someone speaking to me from across the room. Unable to move my head, I called out to them.

"Who are you?' I asked and I heard an all too familiar laugh. I knew it was Miles Dredd even before he walked over and stood over me.

"I heard that there was another Turbo user in this city but I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen you with my own eyes." He said, peering down at me. "Just who are you exactly?"

"Like I'm really going to tell you my name. Are you really that stupid?" I replied and I heard someone laugh in the background. As I watched Dredd turned around and glared at someone, who had the common sense to shut up.

"No matter, you're here now." He said, turning back to me, and I frowned at him from under my helmet.

"What exactly do you want? I'm not Max Steel, just in case you're eyesight's getting bad in your old age." I remarked and as I again heard a laugh, Miles spun around.

"Naught, would you be quiet? Better yet, make yourself useful and leave us." Miles said and with a glare for me, Jason Naught left. As soon as he was gone, Miles turned his attention back to me.

"Again, what is it you want from me?" I asked with a growl and that's when I could swear he was smiling at me, even though I couldn't see his face from underneath the helmet. He raised his hand and suddenly I felt my Turbo energy being ripped from me, exactly like in the training room. I gave a cry of pain and then blacked out to the sounds of laughter.

Meanwhile back at N-Tek, Berto was trying to figure out where I was. Using the communications computer he was trying to pinpoint where I was but it wasn't going well. While he was doing everything he could to find me, Max and Steel were helping Kat and Jefferson search for clues to my whereabouts in Copper Canyon. Even Shock was doing whatever he could to find me.

"Has anyone had any luck finding Jessie?" Forge asked, joining Berto in the Communications Room. Not looking up from the keyboard, Berto sighed in frustration. "We'll find her." He said and Berto finally looked up.

"She only has an hour left to link up with Shock before…" He shook his head, unable to finish.

"I know. Wait a second; can you track her energy signature?" Forge said and Berto face palmed. His hands rushed over the keyboard and soon a green dot appeared on the screen. "Is that where she is?"

"That's where she is! We have to go and find her now." Berto said and Forge placed a hand on the young scientist's shoulder.

"We will, don't worry. Everyone we've located Jessie." Forge said, giving everyone the coordinates. He was about to rush off when Berto told the Commander he was going too. Forge was about to tell him no when he saw the look on Berto's face and instantly softened. "Fine but hurry up. And bring C.Y.T.R.O." He added and Berto nodded, tapping a button on his wristband computer. As soon as he rushed into the corridor, C.Y.T.R.O followed him into the hanger. Once he was aboard, the Jet lifted off and flew up and through the roof entrance. The instant they cleared the entrance the jet picked up speed and rushed towards their designation.

At the same time I woke up feeling weaker than I had ever felt. Getting my bearings I moved my head and noticed that no one was here besides me. I again tried to break free from my bonds and, finding myself unable to get free I lay there. As I lay there I wondered how long it had been since I had linked up with Shock. I soon got my answer when my hands started glowing with a brilliant green light. They were soon followed by green light flashing from my eyes. At first I was a little unnerved by this until my hand brushed against the computer just to my right. As soon as my hand touched it, the computer sparked and with a bang it blew up. Coughing from the smoke escaping from it, I found myself able to sit up and discovered I was no longer bound. I slid off the table and to my feet just as an alarm sounded. Running over to the door, I was confronted by of Jason Naught standing in the doorway. Puzzled he just stared at me.

"How did you escape?" He asked me. I raised my hands and he took a step back when he saw the green glow coming from them.

"With these apparently." I replied and as he started for me, I rushed forward and dodged him. Even feeling weak from whatever Miles Dredd did, I still managed to give him the slip. Before I had time to figure out what was happening to me, I raced along the hallway at a speed I'd never reached before. Confused I kept running until I caught saw a dead-end right in front of me. Already running too fast to stop, I braced myself and closed my eyes. When I didn't collide with anything, I opened my eyes only to slam into someone. Sprawling to the floor, I was instantly helped to my feet.

"Lo siento. Didn't mean to do that." I heard Berto's voice, coming from C.Y.T.R.O towering over me. Dusting myself off I looked up.

"No problem. How did you find me, anyway?" I asked just as I hunched over in pain, green light making my hands and eyes glow again.

"We have to get you to Shock." Berto said as C.Y.T.R.O picked me up and carried me down the hallway, despite my protests that I was able to walk on my own. As we walked he told me why my powers were going haywire.

"Your Turbo energy's overloading so we need to get Shock to regulate it or you'll explode." He told me and my eyes went wide. Noticing the frightened look on my face, Berto told me not to worry.

"It's a little late for that. You just told me that I'm gonna blow up and now I'm supposed to keep calm." I replied grimacing as another wave of Turbo energy coursed through my body. By that point I was beginning to panic and before Berto could stop me, I jumped down. I only managed to get a few feet from him when I fell to my knees, waves of pain rushing through me. It was then I heard Shock call out to me as he slammed into me. Instantly the pain coursing through me dimmed then subsided altogether and I was able to breathe again.

"What took you so long?" I managed as I climbed to my feet and he laughed.

"A thank you would have been nice." He said and I laughed this time. "Berto managed to track your energy signature and that's how we found you."

"Thank you both. Oh and Berto, sorry about before." I said as C.Y.T.R.O walked over.

"That's okay. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Are we still cool?" He asked and I grinned up at C.Y.T.R.O.

"Sure." I replied." Can we go home now? I think I've had enough excitement for one day. Or one lifetime." I said. Laughing Berto led the way as we left the corridor. Soon we came across a huge doorway and, thinking we were finally leaving this place I hurried towards it. To my disbelief Miles Dredd came through it and stood in our path. Frustrated I growled at him.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" He said as his hands began to glow a dark orange color.

"Wait a second, you have Turbo energy too?" I asked and he snickered.

"More like stolen Turbo energy. "Berto said and I felt angrier than before. "He siphoned it from you earlier. That's what he does." When I heard that I rushed Dredd who side-stepped and grabbed me around the throat. Gasping I struggled in vain to get free. Trying to help C.Y.T.R.O ran forward. But it was at that moment that Jason Naught appeared in his robot form and fired at the robot, which dodged just in time. Clutched in Miles' hand, I found myself unable to breathe. As I fought to break free, Shock detached and fired at Miles who held up his other hand and fired a shot at the small robot. Caught off guard he hit the nearest wall and lay there with a groan. Preoccupied with Naught, Berto couldn't help me and neither could Shock. Trapped by Miles and unable to break free I had almost given up. Lifting me higher off the ground he started siphoning my Turbo energy from me. Dizzy from a lack of oxygen and in pain, I suddenly swung my arm up at Miles Dredd's face and as he recoiled I managed to get loose. Falling to the dirt floor, I still managed to jump to my feet. Furious Dredd advanced on me and I sent a wave of energy at him only for him to absorb it. Out of ideas, I rubbed my sore throat and wondered what to do next. Thankfully help arrived just in time as I heard an explosion outside the building. Halting Miles Dredd looked mad.

"N-Tek!" He growled and left me alone. Knowing he could return at any moment, I decided to help C.Y. and Shock. Rushing over to the robot, I picked him up.

"You okay?" I asked as he flew out of my hand and hovered in front of me.

"Define 'okay'." He replied, linking up with me. Changing into Strength mode he said "Who should we take down first?" I nodded towards Jason with a grin. Walking over to Naught I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy at the moment." He said, turning around. When he saw me, he flinched. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." I said, slamming him into the furthest wall I saw. "That's for shooting me and beating up C.Y.T.R.O!" I called as I helped the robot up.

"Thanks. Want to go and take down an Elementor?" Berto asked and I nodded.

"You bet! Bring him on!" I shouted as I rushed outside, leaving his robot to catch up. Just outside I found Max Steel, Jefferson and Kat fighting about half a dozen robots as well as one furious Elementor. With a roar it charged at Max, who jumped out-of-the-way and changed modes in midair. This time I saw him in Strength mode and as I watched on, he picked up Steel and sent a massive blast of energy at the monster. At the last second it dodged and the blast hit a jump jet.

"Oops." I heard Steel say as I ran over to them. "Hey glad you could join us."

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" I asked and Max motioned me to go right ahead. Sprinting for the Elementor I flipped into the air and kicked it in the jaw. It fell to one knee and I aimed for the four orbs in its forehead. As I smashed my fist into its face, it toppled forward and hit the ground in a cloud of dust. "How do you like that?" I shouted at it as it lay stunned on the ground, unmoving.

"Nice shot." Jefferson called out as he and Kat took out the rest of Dredd's robots. When the dust settled, I joined them.

"Thanks. I guess I'm getting the hang of this hero thing after all." I said. Looking around I noticed C.Y.T.R.O wasn't present. "Hey where did C.Y.T.R.O go?" I soon got my answer when it showed up missing one of its arms. "What happened to you?" I asked and the robot gave me his equivalent of shrugging.

"I managed to stop Jason but not without losing an arm. On the plus side I beat him, unlike last time." Berto told me. "Where's Miles Dredd?" We soon got our answer when I saw his Jet fly overhead, with Jason waving at us. With a groan I put a hand over my face.

"Not again. How do they keep doing that to us?" I grumbled as Berto laughed at me.

"We'll get him next time. Anyway we should really be getting back. I'll call Forge and tell him that you're safe and well." Kat told me as I looked up.

"Safe, sure. Though I'm feeling a little woozy ever since he siphoned my energy twice." I said as I started for the Jet. To my surprise I was again picked up.

"Want a lift?" Berto asked as I blushed, slightly embarrassed. Secretly I was grateful since I didn't think my legs would get me to the Jump Jet in one piece. As he headed for the Jet, he bent down at one point to retrieve his arm. By the time he walked up the ramp, I was exhausted and barely able to keep my eyes open. Setting me down C.Y.T.R.O stood over me as Jefferson flew the Jet out of the area. Moments later my eyes began to close. Shock detached from me and hovered in front of me, touching my face with one of his arms.

"Jessie?" He said as my head slumped forward and I dozed off.


	22. Chapter 22

Back at N-Tek Kat had just finished telling Forge that Jason Naught and Miles Dredd had managed to escape again when Berto burst into the Communications Room. They turned around and were surprised to see the look on his face.

"What's going on?" Forge asked as the young scientist took a breath.

"It's Jessie. She's awake." He told them and Forge smiled.

"That's great news. So why is it you don't look happy?" Kat asked him as Berto fiddled with his wrist computer.

"There's something wrong with her. I tried to talk to her but she won't respond. It's like she's in shock or something." Berto told them, motioning them to follow him. By the time they arrived in the Medical Bay, I was sitting on a couch staring straight at the far wall.

"Any response?" Berto asked Shock who was hovering nearby.

"She just sits there. I tried talking to her but it's like she doesn't even know I'm there." He answered and Kat walked over to me. Taking a penlight from her pocket she shined the light in my face. When I didn't look up or even acknowledge her presence, Kat reached over and took my wrist. Instantly alert I jerked my arm away and moved as far away as possible from her, my eyes wide. Trying to help Shock flew towards me, only for me to recoil even further. Losing my balance I almost fell and Berto moved forward, reaching out to help me and I slapped at his hand, afraid. Looking confused and a little hurt, Berto stepped back.

"What's wrong with her?" Shock asked as Berto looked on.

"She's in shock. It might be from earlier, when Miles Dredd siphoned her Turbo energy and from battling the Ultimate Elementor." Kat explained as I looked down at the floor.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Berto asked and I looked up, trying to work out why everyone was so interested in me.

"Just let Jessie rest and kept monitoring her for any improvement." Kat said as Berto looked over at me again.

"Can I stay with her?" He asked. With a nod, Kat asked Forge what their next course of action should be.

"Since Miles Dredd and Jason Naught managed to get away, I'm not sure. Right now I think we should make it our top priority to find out where they are." Forge said. Looking on Shock asked what he could do to help. "Help Jessie get back on her feet."

"Will do." Shock said. When Kat and Forge left, Shock flew over to Berto and tapped him on the shoulder. "What should we do?" He asked Berto who shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm used to fixing computers and not people. I wish I knew how we could help her." Berto said. Meanwhile I was looking from one side of the room to the other, trying to work out where I was. Before I had a chance to ask Berto was standing in front of me. Unable to help it, I moved away from him and ended up falling to the floor. Instantly he was kneeling in front of me and I tried to move away again, only to find my back against the couch. Not giving up, Berto moved forward until he was almost nose to nose with me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered as he placed a hand on my arm. Confused, I let him help me to my feet. "I wish I knew how to help." Berto sighed, letting go of my arm. To his disbelief I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. After a moment he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like for this for several minutes until I began to feel woozy again. The strength going out of my legs I would have fallen had Berto not noticed my arms go limp and caught me in his arms. Moving me back to the couch, he asked if I was okay.

"Hmm…so dizzy. Just wanna sleep." I mumbled and despite himself, Berto grinned.

"Sure. I'll leave you alone." He said and turned to leave, only to have me grab his hand. He turned back and I stared up at him.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" I asked him and Berto smiled back at me. Kneeling beside me, he stayed at my side. Not long afterwards my eyes closed and I fell asleep, my hand slipping from Berto's. Standing up he turned the light off as he left the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shock asked him, following behind the scientist.

"I really don't know. I guess we have to wait until she wakes up. At least she seems a lot calmer than before. "Berto said as he headed for his lab. "I should probably get back to helping the others find Dredd and Naught. Want to help?" He asked Shock who nodded. Not wanting to let anyone know just how worried he still was about Jessie, Berto decided to focus on something else in the meantime.

Later, back at N-Tek, Berto had just finished reattaching C.Y.T.R.O's arm with the help of Shock when Forge walked in.

"Berto, have you seen Jessie?" He asked and Berto paled, dropping the wrench he was holding.

"Where is she?" He asked and Forge shrugged as Shock flew down and retrieved the wrench. Without a word Berto rushed out, leaving Forge to wonder what had gotten the teenager so worked up.

"Has she gone missing?" Shock asked, dropping the wrench on the table and flying over to Forge.

"I was checking the monitors and one second she was there, the next she'd vanished into thin air." Forge explained as he and Shock went after Berto.

Feeling helpless, Berto was rushing around N-Tek trying to find his friend. I shouldn't have left her on her own, he thought to himself as he ran along the corridor. Checking the Medical bay first, in case Jessie had returned, he then tried the Communication Room, the hanger and finally his lab. Finding no sign of his missing friend, Berto began to panic.

"Why did I leave you alone?" He said aloud and suddenly jumped when he felt someone collide with him. Spinning around he found nothing there. "Okay this isn't funny." He muttered and was shocked when he heard a voice.

"Tell me about it." Said someone right beside him and it dawned on him that it was Jessie.

"Jessie? Is that you? Where are you?" Berto asked and felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Right here. Can't you see me?" I asked and when he shook his head, I frowned. "This just keeps getting better and better..." I grumbled. Afraid I took hold of Berto's hand and didn't let go.

"Hold on to me and I'll get you back to my lab." Berto said and I nodded, only to remember that he couldn't see me and squeezed his hand instead. Tugging my hand, he started for the lab. Once we got back he told me to stand in front of his computer. When I did, I tapped my hand on the keyboard to tell him where I was. With a nod he used his computer to call everyone into his lab. After they arrived Forge asked if Berto had found Jessie yet.

"Yes and no." Berto said and Forge raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"And what does that mean exactly?" He asked. This time I spoke up, startling everyone except Berto of course.

"He means that I'm here just not visible for some strange reason." I told them and Shock flew towards me.

"How did this happen?" Shock asked, moving one of his arms around and almost poking me in the eye. Flinching I took hold of his arm and he stared at me. "Can I help in some way?"

"I'm not sure how. Hang on, I have an idea. Try linking up with me." I said and a question mark appeared on Shock's face.

"I could if I knew where you were." He replied and I grabbed the wrench from off the table nearby. Holding it up I pointed to the spot on my chest where Shock usually linked to me. Understanding Shock moved closer and managed to attach himself to me. Like before we linked up and once again I felt his voice in my head. "Wow now this is a problem. Maybe I can figure something out." He said and moments later, with the usual burst of green light, I wasn't invisible anymore.

"Thanks Shock. I thought I was gonna be stuck like that." I smiled as Shock detached again. "That wasn't fun."

"Glad we can see you again. Why were you invisible in the first place?" Forge asked me and I shrugged.

"Beats me. I woke up like this." I answered as I stretched. That's when Shock came up with a solution.

"I think I know. It seems you subconsciously tapped into another Turbo power when you were still in shock." Shock explained and Berto rubbed his chin, lost in thought.

"At least now we know what happened. I just hope I don't accidentally tap into my new 'Ninja' mode without meaning to." I remarked, earning a laugh from all present. Now that I was safe and struggling off any attempts to send me back to the Medical Bay for a checkup, everyone except Berto and Shock left me. As soon as they were gone I rubbed at my eyes. Seeing the exhaustion etched on my face, Berto grabbed a chair from inside his lab and slid it over to me.

"You look dead on your feet." Berto asked as he helped me into it. Grateful I smiled up at him and asked what had happened to Max and Steel. "They went home a short time after we got back to N-Tek. Molly was probably wondering where they were."

It took me a moment to work out who he meant then it dawned on me; obviously Max's mom. It was then I started wondering where my home was and if my mum knew I was missing. Noticing the change in my mood, Berto asked me what the matter was. With a sigh I told him why I was feeling down.

"I guess I'm a little homesick. Thinking about Max going home to his mom made me think about mine." I replied. That's when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"For now think of N-Tek as your home." Berto said and I reached up and placed my hand over his. Looking down at me, our eyes locked. We stared at each other for the longest time until Shock interrupted by asking what we were doing. Blushing furiously Berto and I removed our hands as Shock watched on, curious. Standing up Berto asked if I need anything and I asked if it was possible to get a drink of water. "Sure I'll be right back." With that he left me with Shock.

"Why were you and Berto holding hands?" Shock asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't really know. I guess I was feeling homesick and he was trying to comfort me." I replied as Shock hovered next to me.

"Interesting. So why did both your faces turn red? Is that what normal happens?" Shock asked and I couldn't come up with a plausible explanation for that, blushing again. "Alright fine, I sorta have a crush on him. Are you happy now?" I admitted and Shock asked what a 'crush' was. Just as I finished explaining Berto happened to walk in holding a cup in his hands.

"Berto do you know that Jessie…?" Shock began and I grabbed him, clamping my hand over his face to prevent him for finishing. Raising an eyebrow Berto asked me just what Shock was talking about.

"I have no idea." I replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Still curious Berto asked me what he had missed as he handed me the cup. I let go of Shock and took the cup, taking a sip of the clear liquid.

"Thanks. Shock was just saying that I was feeling better." I told him. When he raised his eyebrow I knew Berto didn't believe me.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything." Berto said and after a moment's hesitation I finally spoke.

"Shock was…um...just saying that I have…um a crush on…somebody." I stammered as I tried to avoid his gaze. Unfortunately what I said was pretty interesting and Berto stood over me, grinning.

"A crush on who exactly? Come on, spill! Don't keep me in suspense!" Berto laughed and I looked back at him, sure my face was now bright red. "Max maybe?"

"Actually she said she likes you." Shock piped up and I glared at him.

"Shock!" I shouted as Berto stood back. Placing his hand under his chin he seemed to be considering what he had just learned. Glowering at Shock, I finally worked up the courage to ask Berto what he thought. "So…what do you…uh…think?" I asked only for Berto to smile at me.

"So he was telling the truth." He said and my jaw dropped in amazement. "I was talking to Max and Steel after your skateboarding lesson and Max told me everything." He explained as I closed my mouth.

"I told him that in confidence. He's so dead." I growled as Berto smiled back at me.

"Calm down. I was asking him what he thought about you and Max told me that you liked me." Berto explained as I put my head in my hands.

"Fine. I guess you would have figured it out eventually. You are a genius after all." I said.

" Gracias." He replied as I took another mouthful of the water. "So where do we go from here?" Seeing the confusion on my face, Berto asked where we were going on our date. Taken by surprise I almost choked on the water I had just swallowed. Coughing I felt Berto rub my back, concerned. When I could breathe properly again, Berto removed his hand and asked if I was alright.

"Yeah that question just took me by surprise." I said.

"Sorry about that. I was only joking around." Berto told me as I rubbed my throat.

"No its fine. I shouldn't have overreacted. So where should we go?" I asked him and it was his turn to look surprised.

"Um…I have no idea." He said, making me laugh.

"Seeing as I'm new to Copper Canyon, I think you should choose." I told him. After a few minutes he had an idea.

"How about a movie? I know its cliché and everything…" Berto suggested and I grinned at him.

"That sounds great to me. Tomorrow?" I replied and it was his turn to smile.

"In case you've forgotten I need to be there to stop you from overloading. By the way what's this 'date' thing?" Shock asked me so I gave him a brief summary. "I think I understand. Do humans do this date thing on a regular basis?"

"Pretty much." I answered as Shock looked from me to Berto.

"So what exactly is the purpose of dating someone?" He asked me. This time Berto answered the Ultralink.

"I guess to understand that person." He said.

"I believe Berto summed it up perfectly. That's pretty much it." I replied and Berto took a mock bow.

"Sorry to spoil the mood and all but I'm about ready to keel over." I said and he looked a little worried. "Don't worry I'm not gonna pass out, I'm just tired." I told him as I yawned.

"That's a relief. You had me worried for a moment." Berto said as I went to stand up. Before I could, he grabbed hold of the chair and turned it around to face the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he grinned down at me. To my amazement he suddenly rushed forwards, still holding the chair, and out the door. Not stopping he jumped onto the back of the chair and we shot forward, picking up speed as we were sent spinning down the corridor. Unable to help myself I cracked up laughing as we sped past several bystanders, who seemed stunned that we were travelling by desk chair. Eventually we reached the end of the corridor and at the last second Berto pulled the chair to the right. Off balance now, we went spinning through a door and the chair hit the wall inside. The chair fell over and we ended up falling to the floor.

"That was so cool!" I shouted, trying to stand up. The room spun and I fell over, giggling. Lying on his side Berto smiled at me.

"Glad you had fun." He said as he tried and failed to stand up too. Lying on the floor I continued to giggle as Shock caught up with us. Finding us lying on the floor, laughing, he asked what we were doing. Managing to sit up, Berto told him that we were just having fun.

"Not being able stand up doesn't look like fun to me." Shock said as I finally managed to stand, even though the room was still spinning.

"I guess you had to be there." I replied, stumbling across the room until I reached Berto. "Need a hand?" I said as I stretched my hand down to him.

Berto reached up and clutched my outstretched hand. As I attempted to pull him to his feet, I fell backwards. "Oops." I said.

"I'm sure that wasn't supposed to happen." Berto said as I realized that when I fell over, I accidently pulled Berto with me. Now he was currently lying across me. Both of our faces reddening, Berto was just about to stand up when Forge, Kat and Jefferson walked in. There was a moment of silence and then Forge coughed.

"Do I even want to know?" He said as Berto shot to his feet and helped me up.

"It's not what you think. Anyway what's going on?" Berto asked as I dusted myself off.

"We just came to check on you. After you were injured we wanted to make sure that you weren't suffering any aftereffects." Kat as I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"I feel pretty tired and a little dizzy, though that could be because of all the spinning. " I said as I waited for the room to stop moving all on its own.

" If it's alright with you, would you accompany us to the Medical Bay? It's just as a precaution, in case you start to feel unwell." Kat asked me and I nodded. At least I think I did, it was difficult to tell with the room still in motion. As I was led back to the Medical Bay, I overheard Shock ask Berto why I was walking so funny.

Once we arrived back Kat motioned me to take a seat and once I was settled she took out her penlight again. "Follow the light for me." She said and I did as she asked. Once she put the light away, Kat took my arm and checked my pulse. "Hmm." She said and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What does that mean?" I asked her and, seeing the worried look on my face, she smiled and gently let go of my arm.

"Your pulse is a little fast but other than that you seem fine." Kat explained and I tilted my head to one side.

"It's fast? Why's that?" I asked her as I climbed off the seat. "Should I be concerned?"

"Relax, you're fine. It's probably due to the shock you've had over the past day. Get some rest and you'll be fine." The agent told me and I smiled.

"That's a relief. I was beginning to worry for a second there. Is there anything else you need me for?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"So Jessie's fine?" Shock said as he hovered beside me. "I have to say I was a little worried myself."

"Aww I didn't know you cared so much." I said to the Ultralink who seemed a little embarrassed.

"Of course I do. If something happened to you, I would shut down permanently if case you've forgotten." He added and I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm kidding of course." With a giggle I grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"Do you need me for anything?" I asked as Shock struggled to break free from my arms.

"Not right now. In the meantime keep your phone on in case we need to contact you." Forge said and I nodded, letting go of Shock who shook himself and crossed his arms. Once they left I turned to Berto and asked where I was staying. He raised an eyebrow at me, apparently not sure what I meant by that.

"I mean that I can't stay in an empty office from now on. Sleeping in a desk chair gets kind of uncomfortable after a while, believe me." I said.

"Actually that's what I meant to tell you earlier but with everything that's happened I got kind of sidetracked. Forge pulled some strings and managed to get you a room at Vista View Apartments." Berto told me.

"Isn't there where Max, Steel and Molly live?" I asked and he looked surprised. "Max told me before he went home with Steel. So how do we get there? Flight mode or Jump Jet?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Jump Jet's a little less noticeable then your Flight mode though not by much. Both are pretty cool." Berto said as I stretched my back. "I'll call Forge and get him to give you a lift. Oh and by the way, I'll call you tomorrow." For a second I didn't know what he was talking about then it dawned on me; our date of course.

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again." I said as Shock hovered beside me.

"Sure and goodnight." Berto said as I headed for the hangar. By the time Shock and I got there, Forge was already waiting.

"Ready to go?" Forge asked me and I nodded. Climbing aboard I took a seat as Forge sat down. As the Jet lifted off Shock turned to me.

"So what happens now?" He asked me and I took a moment to think.

"Meet Berto tomorrow and hang out I guess. Also keep in contact if case we're needed." I replied as Forge glanced over at us.

"It's rare for Berto to leave N-Tek except in an emergency. Usually he just sends C.Y.T.R.O. " Forge said, his eyes on the road ahead.

"I thought it might be nice for me, Shock and Berto to hang out for once." I said. "Don't worry I won't let anyone know about N-Tek, Shock or my Turbo powers, I promise." I added.

"That's a relief. Oh and before I forget, be careful around technology." Forge said and I raised an eyebrow, not sure what he meant. "You'll find out."

Unsure what he was talking about, but too worn out to care, I just nodded as the Jet flew through Copper Canyon. As soon as we arrived at the apartments the top of the Jet flipped open and I noticed that we were almost level with the roof.

"Your room's on this level." Forge told me by way of an explanation. With a shrug I opened the nearby window and followed Shock inside, waving goodbye to Forge. Once he was gone, I closed the window and searched for a light switch. As soon as I found it the room instantly lit up and I had to blink a couple of times before I could see properly. I then took a look around and found it fully furnished, which came as a complete surprise since I had nothing except the clothes on my back. Figuratively speaking of course.

"I have to say it's pretty impressive. So this is where we're staying from now on?" Shock asked me as I wandered around, opening each door that I could find. Eventually I found my bedroom and practically fell onto it. Lying on my back I stared up at the ceiling.

"I guess so. It's pretty nice of N-Tek to let us stay here. I wonder where we're going tomorrow." I said as Shock flew into the room and checked it out. " I can hardly believe everything that's happened so far."

"It's pretty surprising that we're partners now." Shock admitted.

"I know what you mean. How long were you in the containment chamber until you woke up?" I asked him, sitting up. Shock crossed his arms in front of him, which told me that he was considering my question so I went quiet and waited. After a short while he uncrossed his arms and shook his head.

"I really don't know. The first time I was aware of my surroundings had to be when I sensed your Turbo energy overloading. That's also when I heard you calling out for someone to help you and I responded to your cries for help." Shock explained as I lay back down.

"Interesting. Well I'm just glad you woke up or I wouldn't be here now. I appreciate it." I told him and he gave me the Ultralink equivalent of a smile. Yawning I bid him goodnight and closed my eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Shock, could you be a little quieter? I'm trying to sleep." I mumbled, burying my face in my pillow.

"That's not me." Shock answered, flying over to me. Opening my eyes I looked up at him.

"Then what is that noise and where's it coming from?" I said and that's when I noticed my phone was shaking. With a groan I reached over and snatched it from table beside the bed. "Hello?"

"Good morning to you, too. You do realize that it's after 9 am?" I heard Berto point out and I glanced down at the phone's clock display. It read 9:15 am and I winced.

"Oops. Sorry I forgot to set my alarm. I'll be out in five minutes." I told him.

"That's okay. I'll wait for you on the ground floor." Berto said and hung up. Slipping my phone into my pocket I was about to leave the apartment when I realized I was still wearing my base suit.

"I can't go out looking like this. Shock, do you mind?" I asked him and with a nod, he changed my outfit. Once he did I grabbed my backpack and Shock flew inside. "Sorry about this but you remember what Forge said." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. At least I can come with you this way." Shock said.

Moments later I walked outside wearing a light green hoodie, a silver t-shirt, jeans and black and white sneakers. Once outside I found Berto standing on the pavement and I was a little puzzled when I found him wearing a grey hoodie and a red shirt instead of his lab coat and armor/shirt. Noticing the look on my face, Berto grinned.

"I couldn't walk around Copper Canyon with my lab coat if I wanted to blend in. What do you think?" He asked me.

"It looks great on you." I said with a grin. "How do I look?" I asked him.

"Lo bello." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"He means you look beautiful." Shock explained and I blushed.

"Thank you Berto." I replied and he nodded. "So where should we go first?"

A short time later we were sitting at a café a few blocks from the apartment.

"By the way, sorry about waking you up this morning." Berto said as I sipped at a glass of orange juice.

"That's okay. I meant to set my alarm and I kind of forgot. "I admitted, setting down my glass. " I have to say it's nice to be outside without having to fight some super villain."

"Definitely. Plus it's good to hang out outside of N-Tek. "Berto said as he picked up his glass of soda.

"I second that." Shock said, peeking out of my backpack and I had to agree. "Even if I have to spend my time stuck in here."

"I know Shock but you remember what Forge said. I can't let anyone see you outside of N-Tek. I wish I didn't have to hide you or my powers." I sighed.

"Max and Steel have the same problem. He wants to tell his friends, Sydney and Kirby, his secret identity." Berto said.

"Yeah but then he'd put them in danger if anyone found out that they were his friends. It makes a lot of sense. Plus I shouldn't complain since my friends already know how I am." I smiled.

"Yeah. That's a good point. So where to next?" Berto asked me.

"Is there an arcade in Copper Canyon?" I asked him and Berto grinned back at me.

About half an hour later we were inside the arcade and I have to say it was pretty cool.

"So what do you want to do first?" Berto asked me and I asked him if they had a karaoke machine. Noting the confused look on his face I told him that I was also pretty good at Karaoke. After a few minutes of searching we found a karaoke machine and I picked up the microphone.

"So what are you going to sing?" He asked me and I gave him a mischievous smile.

"You're about to find out." I said as I picked my song and waited for the music to start. As the lyrics began to appear on screen I sang along to 98 Degrees' Uno Noche. Concentrating on the song I didn't notice the expression on Berto's face, who had his eyes on me the entire time. By the time the song ended I discovered that I had gained an audience. With a grin I replaced the microphone and gave a bow as my audience clapped. Joining my friends Berto handed me my bag.

"So how did I do?" I asked Berto, who scratched his head.

"From the look of it, very well. " Shock replied, peeking out from the top of my back pack. "Judging from the expression on Berto's face I'd have to say he thinks so too" causing Berto to go red in the face.

"It wasn't like that. I was impressed by your skills." Berto shot back and Shock shrugged, clearly not convinced. "Not to change the subject or anything but what next?" So for the next two hours we played video games. Soon after we decided to have lunch and found a burger joint within walking distance.

After grabbing two burgers we found a seat outside in the fresh air.

"I've had a pretty good day so far. No battles or annoying villains to fight." I said as Berto sat down across from me.

"I second that. "Berto said.

"And I third that." Shock said and I giggled. "Nice not to have to battle the Ultimate Elementor or Miles Dredd."

"What did Shock say?" Berto asked me and I relayed his words. "Yeah I'm not so thrilled to fight any of them."

"At least you can send C.Y.T.R.O into battle. Shock and I have to face them head on. Plus we only have two modes at the moment, three if you include the mode I accidently accessed." I pointed out.

"Actually I've been working on that and two other modes. When we get back to N-Tek, I'll unveil them." Berto told me.

"Wicked. Looking forward to it then." I said. "By the way, have you put any thought into what movie we're going to see?"

"I have one picked out. You'll just have to wait until we get there." Berto replied and I groaned.

"Aww. Fine then I can wait. I suppose." I answered and took another bite of my burger. We ate in silence for the next minutes as I tried to narrow down what type of movie we were going to see. Most likely action or horror, I thought to myself.

"So what do I do?" Shock asked me and I told him that if he hid in my back pack, I could sneak him in.

"It might be breaking a few rules but it's the only way to get you into the movie. I don't know what the usher would think if he or she saw you." I said, giggling as I had a sudden mental image of the usher screaming and running away from Shock.

"What's so funny?" Berto asked and when I told him, he cracked up too. After I told Shock he didn't find it as funny.

"I don't get what you two find so amusing. Why would anyone run away screaming from me?" Shock asked me and I attempted to explain the joke. Of course a joke's not as funny when it's explained. On the plus side Shock kind of understood even though he still didn't think it was very funny. As soon as we reached the movie theater, Berto excused himself and went to buy tickets. Of course Berto was still keeping me in the dark about the movie he chose, no matter how many times I asked him. Realizing I was getting nowhere I resolved to wait until the movie started to find out.


	25. Chapter 25

While waiting for Berto to return, I asked Shock what he thought about N-Tek.

"It seems like an alright place. Why? Is something bothering you?" He said.

"The thing is I get the feeling Commander Forge still doesn't trust me and it's been bugging me lately." I replied making sure that no one was listening in on our conversation.

"So you think he's been keeping something from you? Like what exactly?" Shock asked me.

"Like what N-Tek really does, for example. Plus why keep the other Ultralinks locked up? Is there something dangerous about them? I mean you and Steel are our friends. Why not them?" I asked me and he sighed.

"Actually I've been wondering the same thing. Maybe we should try and find out anything we can." Shock suggested and I thought about this for a moment.

"Sure but how? I doubt that anyone would let us go poking around in their computer files. I wonder if I can ask Berto..." I said and Shock shook his head. "Why not?"

"He's part of N-Tek. Do you really think he'd go behind Ferrus' back and help us?" Shock told me.

"For us, maybe he would." I said just as Berto returned holding two movie tickets.

"Who would?" He asked me as he handed one over.

"Oh I was just asking Shock if he thought that you would help us in the training room again. You know, by running another simulation." I told him quickly.

"Sure. Oh and this time I promise not to set Miles Dredd on you. I'll make sure the computer's running right this time." Berto replied with a grin, making me roll my eyes.

"You just had to remind me. Anyway what time does the movie start?" I asked him.

"In about 15 minutes. Plenty of time. So what were you two talking about before?" Berto asked and I couldn't help staring. "I've known you two long enough to figure out when you're not being entirely truthful."

"Okay you're right." I said, ignoring Shock's voice in my head. "I've been wondering why Forge keeps asking me about the day I woke up in Copper Canyon. I still have no clue as to why I woke up there or even how I got there in the first place. Sometimes I get the feeling he doesn't trust me or something." I told him and for a split second I saw Berto's eyes widen. If I hadn't been paying enough attention, I would have missed it. A moment later he was smiling back at me.

"Commander Forge does that to everyone." Berto said, patting my shoulder. "Don't let it get to you."

"I shouldn't really. I guess that's just something I have to let go." I replied as Berto led the way to the theater. Along the way he picked up popcorn and as soon as sat down, I reached across to grab a handful, only for Berto to do the same. When our hands touched I blushed slightly as he did the same. Thankfully no one saw this expect Shock, who asked me why my heart rate suddenly picked up. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I whispered for him to be quiet. Of course he didn't listen and constantly asked me questions about the movie.

"What's an Optimus Prime? And what's an Auto Bot?" He asked me at one point. I quickly whispered an answer and Berto overheard us. He gave me an amused grin and whispered that he'd explain the movie at the end, earning a grateful smile from me. With a shrug, Shock said he'd hold Berto to that promise. Once the movie was over, Berto turned to me and Shock.

"So what did you think?" He asked.

"It was awesome. Thanks again for taking us." I said as Shock poked his head out of my bag.

"I would have to say I enjoyed it too. Though I'd like to point out my CPU has more power in it than any of those robots put together." Shock told us and I laughed.

"Maybe so." Berto said, standing up and stretching. "So where to now?"

"I dunno. Like I said, I don't know Copper Canyon very well." I replied as I stood and picked up my bag.

"Then might I make a suggestion?" Berto said and I nodded. Not long after, we were standing in Copper Canyon's park.

"Wow this park is huge!" I said as Berto and Shock looked on in amusement. Noticing only about four other people in the park besides us, Shock flew out of the backpack and stretched.

"That's much better. I thought I was going to be cooped up in that bag all day." He said, flying around us.

"Sorry about that, Shock." I apologized and he nodded.

"That's okay. At least I'm free now. "Shock said, hovering level with my shoulder.

"Want to go for a walk?" Berto asked and we both nodded. As we walked, I asked him what Turbo modes he had been working on. "It's a secret but I can tell you that one of them has something to do with your 'Ninja' mode. I believe that's what you called it before." He added as I rolled my eyes.

"It just slipped out. Please don't tell me that we're calling it that now." I groaned and Berto laughed at my face.

"Sure. I was only joking. By the way, I wanted to ask you something." He said and motioned for me to take a seat on a park bench. A little confused I sat down and he joined me.

"What's up? " I asked him when he didn't speak. "Did I say something wrong?"

He just shook his head and I started to worry about what he had to say. Eventually he spoke up.

"You trust me, right?" He said and I was a little surprised by the question. Noticing the serious look on his face I glanced over at Shock who shrugged, equally as confused.

"Of course I trust you. Why would you ask that?" I replied. But before he had time to answer me, there was a massive explosion and I fell off the bench. Quickly kneeling Berto helped me to my feet.

"What in the heck was that?!" I asked, dusting myself off and looking around.

"I'll check it out." Shock said, flying off. Only to rush back to me moments later. "It's the Ultimate Elementor!"

"Oh man. Not him again. Can't I catch a break?" I grumbled.


	26. Chapter 26

"Not today of all days." I muttered as several people raced past us. For a moment I worried that they'd see Shock then I figured that they were more concerned with a huge monster currently stomping around the park. "Maybe I should change into Strength mode."

"I'd say yes to that idea." Shock replied, eyeing the monster.

"I'll call N-Tek and get their help." Berto told me. "Maybe I'll take cover somewhere first." He added, looking over at the Elementor. Quicker than I'd ever seen him move, he rushed over to a nearby bridge. Ducking behind it, I saw him grab his phone and dial. Distracted for a moment I almost didn't see the Elementor rush towards me until the monster was almost on top of me. At the last second Shock called out a warning and I dived forwards, rolled and leapt to my feet as it slammed its fist into the ground. With no one around, Shock flew at me and we linked. Instantly there was a flash of green light and the Elementor took a step back as I changed into Strength mode.

"What do you want?" I yelled at it as it watched me.

"To destroy you and Max Steel." It growled at me and I glared back at it.

"Not this again. Look I'm getting pretty sick of you picking a fight with my friends. Back off or you'll regret it." I told it and it roared at me. Sending a wave of water at me, I rolled out of the way just in time.

"Making it mad isn't the smartest move you've made." Shock pointed out as I stood and ran forward, striking the monster in the face and sending it into the ground a few meters away.

"He started it. Look let's just take it out and go home." I shot back as the Elementor climbed to its feet. This time its hands burst into flame and it stomped towards me. I ducked down and leapt into the air, changing modes in midair. A moment later I flew over it in Flight mode, working out what to do next.

"Any ideas Shock?" I said as the Elementor took flight and came after me. "Oh man!" Moving faster than I had before, I dodged the Elementor as it sent wave after wave of fire at me only for the last flare to hit me in the wing. Shock detached and quickly put the flames out.

"Keep away from the monster?" Shock suggested as he linked again and we took off.

"Trying to. Not really working." I gasped, trying to catch my breath for a moment but the Elementor wouldn't let up for even a second. Soon I was exhausted and not paying enough attention when I was struck by a blow that sent me spiraling out of control towards the ground. Unable to right myself I slammed into the ground and instantly changed back to base mode.

"Jessie you have to get up." Shock said as I struggled to sit up.

"I know that. Tell me something I don't know." I groaned, rubbing the back of my head. To my shock the Elementor landed nearby and started for me. "Oh come on." I grumbled, rising to my feet and getting ready to face him. It was at that moment that help finally arrived in the form of two Jump Jets. Changing to Flight mode again we took to the sky as the Elementor turned to face the Jets.

"Sorry we're late." I heard Jefferson say and I gave a thumbs up.

"No problem. Glad you two could make it." Shock answered, watching on as Jefferson and what I assumed to be Kat fired on the creature, slamming it into the ground.

"Nice shot!" I yelled. Happy to have some backup, I went after the Elementor as well. Knowing its weak point were the orbs in its head, I aimed for them. Unfortunately for me it seemed to sense what I was about to do and dodged at the last second. The force of my swing sent me past the Elementor, almost hitting Max Steel who had only just turned up. "Whoa!" I yelped as Max moved out of the way and I just managed to avoid hitting the ground again.

"Are you two okay?" Max asked as I righted myself.

"Not really. What kept you guys?" I asked them as I flew back towards the Elementor, who was currently fending off attacks from two directions.

"I had class today remember? We're here now and that's what counts." Max explained, following me. Hovering just above the creature, Shock detached himself and flew into my hands. Using him as a conduit I sent a massive blast of Turbo energy at the Elementor, aiming for the orbs again. This time, distracted by Jefferson and Kat's attacks, the monster wasn't able to dodge in time and my attack was right on target. With an earthshaking roar, the Elementor fell forward onto its face.

"Take that!" I yelled as the Elementor lay there. Landing nearby I walked over to it and nudged it with my foot. When it didn't move I grinned down at it. Thinking we'd won, I was all set to leave when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "Umm Shock, do you get the feeling this isn't over?" I asked. When I heard someone laughing behind me I spun around and instantly wished I hadn't as I found myself face to face with Miles Dredd. "Oh no." I muttered as I stepped back.

"So we meet again. I never did catch your name." Dredd said and I glared at him.

"My name's J-Shock. Not that it's any of your business." I growled at him and he laughed at me again.

"So you do have some spirit in you. Too bad I have to break it." He said and suddenly lifted his hands. Instead of running I stood my ground and that proved to be a big mistake as his hands glowed. Suddenly I felt my Turbo energy being siphoned again and I hunched over, grunting in pain. As I knelt there, I saw his armor start to glow an orange color and I knew he was stealing my energy. Drained of energy I changed back to Base mode. With a yell he fired a shot at me and sent me flying through the air. Before I hit the ground, I was caught in midair by C.Y.T.R.O.

"Are you alright? Why didn't you move?" Berto asked me as he flew me back to the ground.

"I don't know. I knew what he had planned but something stopped me from running away. That wasn't smart." I groaned, shaking my head to clear it.

"Yeah not the smartest move you've made." Shock agreed and I sighed in frustration.

"Less criticism, more advice please." I grumbled. To my surprise a compartment opened up on C.Y.T.R.O's shoulder and he handed something to me, a weapon of some sort. Interested I examined it and realized it was a sword a little bigger than my hand. "Whoa!"

"It's something I've been working on. I just put the final touches on it yesterday and I was kind of hoping that you'd get to practice with it." Berto explained as I swung the sword around a little. "Shock, try linking with it."

Detaching from me, Shock did as Berto asked and the sword lit up in a flash of green light. Instantly the sword's blade widened and began to glow. Amazed I heard Shock suggest trying it out on Dredd. With a grin I did just as he suggested. Rushing at Dredd I swung the glowing sword at him and he jumped back.

"Where did you get that weapon?" He asked as he dodged another blow and fired a shot at me. This time I was ready and I sidestepped the shot, bringing my arm up and the tip of the sword connected with Dredd's face. When he stumbled back I took another swing, only to realize too late it was a bluff when he kicked out and knocked the sword out of my hands. Suddenly weaponless, I looked down at my hands in disbelief. Caught off guard I missed Dredd's hand glow briefly before a blast of stolen Turbo energy struck me in the face, throwing me into the air. Stuck in Base mode and separated from Shock I couldn't fly away as Dredd shot into the air and smashed his fist into my stomach, winding me. Raining blow after blow, I was completely helpless. To my relief Max Steel intervened and smashed into Dredd, distracting him. C.Y.T.R.O then swooped in and caught me, taking me a safe distance away.

"Jessie? Can you hear me?" Berto shouted and I cringed, rubbing my ears.

"A little deaf now, thanks. Aside from the possible concussion, I'm fine." I replied as Shock linked with me.

"Sorry I wasn't very helpful." Shock apologized and I shook my head.

"It wasn't your fault. I made the mistake of dropping you and the sword. Next time I'll make sure not to." I answered as C.Y.T.R.O let me go. Woozy I somehow managed to stay upright through sheer force of will. I then turned to watch Max Steel take on Miles Dredd. As they traded blows I noticed that the orange glow that surrounded Dredd was beginning to fade and I worked out that his stolen energy was about to run dry. As if he could sense it, Dredd send a final blast at Max Steel who was struck and thrown into the ground. I was about to go after him when I saw his jet fly towards him. As it swooped down he jumped aboard and waved as he flew away. Jefferson and Kat tried to go after him only for them to be fired open and that gave him enough time to escape.

"Not again." I complained as walked over to Max, who had managed to climb to his feet and shake his head.

"I know how you feel. Trust me." Max said as I stood next to him. "It's getting to be a habit of his."

"So I've noticed. What happens to the Ultimate Elementor now?" I asked as I saw a glowing net being thrown over the creature. Surprisingly it struggled but wasn't able to do a thing as it was dragged aboard a larger vehicle I'd never seen before.

"That's N-Tek's R.O.C.C or **R**emote **O**perational **C**ommand **C**enter." Berto said as he walked out of Jefferson's Jump Jet. "How are you holding up?" He asked me.

"Like I smacked into a brick wall." I replied, holding my head. "Other than that I'm good." Earning a smile from him, Berto led me to the Jet.

"That keeps happening to you a lot lately, doesn't it?" Forge asked as he stepped over to us. After removing my helmet Shock detached from me and hovered nearby.

"Yep. All the fun of being a superhero." I commented as I rubbed the back of my neck. Max laughed as he joined us and Steel detached from him.

"I know the feeling. Ready to get back to N-Tek?" He asked me and I nodded, still feeling the effects of the battle and the energy syphon. As we lifted off I noticed Berto standing away from the rest of the group, frowning. Curious I stood up and wandered over to him. Tapping him on the shoulder I was a little shocked when he jumped.

"Please don't do that." He muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry I was just wondering why you're looking so worried. " I asked him and he sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" He replied and when I raised an eyebrow, he sighed again. Fiddling with wrist computer on his arm, he seemed to be avoiding looking at me in the eyes. Finally he looked up and opened his mouth to speak, only for Max to interrupt.

"Why are you two standing over here?" He asked and Berto excused himself, leaving me to glare at Max.

"Thanks a lot, Max." I grumbled and raced after Berto, leaving Max to probably wonder why I was mad at him.


	27. Chapter 27

"Wait up, Berto!" I called out as I hurried after him, only to be stopped by Forge.

"Hang on a second." He said and I stopped in mid step, annoyed. Seeing the look on my face he rolled his eyes. "Before you fly off the handle we need your help."

Resolving to ask Berto later I asked the Commander what he needed me for and he motioned for me to follow me back to the cockpit. Once there I found Shock, Max and Steel waiting for me.

"So what can I do to help?" I asked Forge who responded by telling me that l would have to wait until we were back at N-Tek. Unable to believe it I stared at him as he took a seat and checked the onboard computer. Frustrated at being ignored, I silently fumed on the way back to N-Tek. As soon as we got back I stepped outside the Jump Jet and waited for Forge.

"What do you think Forge wants?" Shock asked me as he hovered beside me. I just shrugged and eventually Forge joined us and asked that Berto, Shock and I meet him in the Com Room. Confused I watched him walk away as I waited for Berto to appear. A moment later he stepped out and I noticed he had a frown on his face. I tried to ask what was wrong and he glanced at me for a moment.

"You'll find out soon." He replied with a sigh. A little puzzled I tried to ask what he meant only for the scientist to walk away.

"I wonder what his problem is." Shock said and I shook my head. By the time we entered the Com Room Forge and Berto were already waiting for us. Joining them by the computer I asked what they needed my help with.

"Actually I have something to tell you. I've been doing research to find out your identity and I've come across a problem. There's no record of any Jessie living in Copper Canyon so who are you really?" Forge asked me and I took a step back, shocked. Finding my voice I glared at him.

"My name is Jessie. I'm being truthful about that." I said. "If you really want to know the truth…I can only remember my name."

"Are you sure about that?" Forge asked me and I sighed.

"It's all true. The only thing I remember is waking up in Copper Canyon. Everything before that is a mystery to me. I've tried to figure out who I am and what happened to me ever since I was brought here. Occasionally I get an image that helps jog my memory but nothing important, like where I live or who my family are." I answered and that's when Berto cleared his throat.

"I have to tell you something too and it can't wait any longer." He said and when I looked over at him, he looked kind of sad. "It's about the date we went on." Confused I just stared back at him.

"He means that I asked him to keep you and Shock out of N-Tek. It was so I could find out everything about you without your knowledge. It wasn't his idea to take you out of N-Tek, it was mine." Forge explained. In shock I stood there in silence until Berto stepped forward and spoke. When I didn't respond he placed his hand on my shoulder and I shoved his hand away, furious.

"Don't touch me." I growled and spun around. Needing to get away from N-Tek I hurried into the corridor. Once there I took off running at a sprint. Racing to keep up Shock was soon flying beside me.

"Would you slow down?" Shock yelled and I slowed to a walk. When he caught up with me, he was about to ask why I'd stormed out. It wasn't until he saw the pain on my face that he softened and asked me what had happened. Trying to keep calm I told the Ultralink that Berto had only gone out on the date with me to keep me out of N-Tek. Feeling tears threaten I took a shuddering breath. That's when Berto caught up with me and I stared at him.

"I didn't go on a date with you because of Forge." Berto said as he stepped forward and I took a step back. "Would you just let me explain?" He said and Shock shot forward, coming between him and me.

"Leave my partner alone." He growled and sent a spark of energy at Berto, who yelped when it hit his hand. With a final glare at Berto, Shock linked up with me and changing into Flight mode we took off. Rubbing his hand, Berto sighed to himself as his two friends left. While Berto wondered what to do, I was flying back towards my apartment. Making sure no one was around I flew down and opened the window I used the previous day. Climbing inside I carefully closed the window and Shock changed me from Flight mode back to my hologram. Turning on the lights in the kitchen I stood in the middle of the room. The instant he detached Shock asked if I was okay.

"No I'm not." I sniffed, trying to hold back my tears. Lost for words Shock looked on as I wiped at my eyes. It was then I heard a knock at the door. I considered ignoring it for a moment then, deciding that whoever it was wasn't at fault, I chose to answer it. I was a little confused when I found that it was Max and Steel.

"Hey what's up?" Max asked me. When he got a good look at my red eyes, he asked what had happened. Stepping through the door I closed it and turned to my friends.

"I just found out that my date was all a trick." I told them and Max and Steel exchanged a look of confusion. Knowing how fragile I was at the moment Shock told them the entire story. While they listened I sat down at the kitchen table, feeling miserable. By the time Shock finished I was close to tears. If I hadn't been so angry at Forge and Berto I think I would have lost it. "I can't believe Berto would use me like that. I thought he actually cared about me. How dumb is that?" I said and Max shook his head at me.

"He does care about you." Max said and I gave him a sad smile.

"I thought he did once. Now I'm not so sure anymore." I sighed as I stood up.

"I'd better get back before my mum worries about me. In the meantime remember what I said. Oh and sorry for interrupting earlier." Max said as he and Steel headed for the door.

"That's okay. Good night." I said and Max waved goodbye before he and Steel left. Closing the door I leant against it and sighed. "I have no idea what I'm doing anymore." I said and Shock hovered in front of me.

"If that's true you're getting pretty good at it." Shock replied and I actually laughed. Worn out by everything that had happened to me today I decided to go to bed and start fresh in the morning. Turning off the lights in the kitchen I went to bed. Having no reason to wake up early I was able to sleep in. It was the ringing of my phone that woke me. I tried to ignore it but whoever was ringing me was persistent and I eventually reached over and answered it, still half asleep.

"Hello?" I mumbled, muffling a yawn. On the other end I heard someone laugh.

"Good morning. It's Max. Did I wake you?" He asked. Rubbing my eyes I asked if I said no would he believe me. "Nope."

"Yeah I was asleep. What's up?" I asked him, wondering why he was calling me.

"I was wondering if you and Shock wanted to have lunch with me, Steel and my mom." He asked me.

"Yeah of course. What time and where?" I asked and that's when I heard Steel in the background. "What did Steel just say?"

"He said that we'd meet you on the ground floor." Max explained. "In about 10 minutes." He added and I told him that was fine. As soon as he hung up, I climbed out of bed. As I hurried around the apartment, brushing my teeth and attempting to fix my hair (with mixed results) I woke Shock who asked where the fire was.

"Want to come to lunch with Max, Steel and Molly?" I asked him and he eyed me for a moment.

"If you recall we can't be separated for more than eight hours. So yes, I kind of have to go." Shock yawned and I smiled back at him. It was then my smile faded when I realized I'd left my backpack in the park.

"I can't believe this. I left my bag back in the park." I groaned and Shock floated over to me.

"It's back at N-Tek. I saw it in the jump jet lying on the floor." He told me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you didn't tell me this before because?" I said and he shrugged.

"You never asked." He replied after linking up with me. "It doesn't matter anyway; with your hologram in place no one can see me."

"I keep forgetting that. Oh and by the way, thanks for shocking Berto. He deserved it." I told him and I heard him laugh in my head.

"That's why they call me 'Shock'." He answered as we headed out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

By the time I reached the ground floor of the apartment I found Max waiting for me and Shock, along with a familiar face. A young looking lady stepped forward.

"You must be Jessie. I'm Molly McGrath." She said and I realized she was the same woman from THI.

"So you're Max's mom. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Isn't she the CEO of THI? That's pretty impressive." Shock said to me and that's when I had the first shock for the day when Molly asked where Shock was. I couldn't help looking surprised and Max grinned.

"My mom's already met Steel so I wanted to introduce her to Shock." Max explained and I nodded.

"That's fine but maybe we should go somewhere less out in the open." I suggested. Heading back inside for a few minutes, Shock detached once we were inside the kitchen of my apartment.

"As Jessie pointed out I'm Shock. Her Ultralink and partner." He said as he reached out and shook Molly's hand.

"You forgot friend." I added as he returned to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Shock." Molly said and he nodded. "How long have you had your Turbo powers for?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"Roughly a week I think. The longest week of my life." I said and Molly laughed.

"Tell me about it. Being attacked by Miles Dredd and the Ultimate Elementor constantly puts a damper on things. Not to mention Jason Naught and Toxzon." Shock told them, his arms crossed against his 'chest'.

"All in a week? I have to say I'm impressed. And not long after gaining your powers too. Max told me that the Elementor's imprisoned in N-Tek after your last battle." Molly said and Shock nodded. "By the way Max also told me that you and Berto had a falling out." When I heard that I frowned at Max.

"Before you get mad at me, Molly found out from Forge. Apparently Berto's been moping about ever since you had a fight with him." Steel told me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Just for the record he was the one who used me." I responded, unwilling to show any sympathy for him.

"You can't say I didn't try." Steel said, linking with Max.

"Not to change the subject but where should we go?" Max asked and Molly smiled. As we headed out the door, Shock asked me what I should do.

"About what? Oh, you mean Berto? I really don't know." I replied and, with a shrug, Shock linked up with me again. A short while later we were sitting outside a café. As I sipped at my soda I couldn't help wondering what was going on back at N-Tek. Distracted by my own thoughts, I didn't notice my phone ring until Shock spoke up and asked me why I wasn't answering it. It wasn't until I pulled out my phone and noticed I had two missed calls and one message that I grimaced. Checking the message I discovered that Berto had left a brief message addressed to me. It read:

**I have to speak to you. Meet me back at N-Tek. **

With a sigh I sent a message to tell him I would see him soon. Sensing my hesitation at talking to Berto, Shock said he'd come with me as backup.

"Thank you." I told him. Surprisingly Molly already knew what was going on before I had time to think of an excuse to leave.

"He called yesterday and asked for my advice. I hope you don't mind but I thought that talking to each other might help." She said and I smiled. Saying goodbye I returned to the alleyway where the secret entrance was. The moment the car reached the inside of N-Tek, I climbed out and made my way towards Berto's lab as Shock followed. We hadn't even gotten to the door when I found Jefferson and Kat standing outside. They had worried looks on their faces and when I walked towards them, they actually looked relieved.

"I'm glad you're here." Kat said and I have to say I was a little confused.

"Just go inside and you'll understand." Jefferson told me. Not sure what was going on I stood there for a moment and Shock gave me a puzzled look.

"I wonder what's…?" Shock started to say before I was almost knocked off my feet by an explosion.

"Wrong." He finished exchanging a look with me before we rushed inside the lab. The moment we went through I couldn't see from all the smoke.

"Berto? Are you in here?" I called and was soon answered by someone coughing. Wandering around I bumped into someone covered from head to toe in soot.

"Yeah...cough...its me." Berto said, wiping the soot from his face.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked him and as the smoke cleared I found myself surrounded by what was left of C.Y.T.R.O. As I bent down to pick up the robot's head I glanced at Berto who had finished dusting himself off.

"Nothing major." He replied, taking C.Y.T.R.O's head from me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me but I don't call an explosion in your lab 'nothing major'." I pointed out as he set the robot's head on the table nearby.

"Fine. I was distracted and I accidently crossed the wrong wire." Berto told me, running a hand through his hair before he turned around to face me.

"Uh huh. There's something you're not telling and I want the truth. Unlike yesterday." I said and he frowned at me.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you? After you left, well, I felt guilty that I didn't tell you the whole story before you spoke to Commander Forge. So here it is: I went out with you because I wanted to, not because of Forge and his plan to get you away from N-Tek." Berto explained. Unsure if I should trust him again or not I asked Shock his opinion.

"Believe it or not I think he's telling the truth." Shock told me.

"I want to trust you but I'm not sure if I can. It's not because you never told me what Forge was planning because I know you tried to. I appreciate that and everything, I really do. What I really want is the truth about how you really feel about me." I told him and he blinked. "I can't believe I just asked that."

"I'm as surprised as you." Berto said. Placing one hand under his chin and the other on his chest he began to pace. For the longest moment of my life I watched as he walked back and forth and I have to admit that I worried what his answer would be. Thankfully I got my answer sooner than I expected. Just not how I expected it.


End file.
